Not Just A Game
by EdgeColumbus
Summary: A man wakes up in familiar field with familiar people standing above him. For Torii, Fire Emblem Awakening is not just a game, it's now his life. How will Torii handle being Robins co-tactician and Chroms secretary? Will he help lead the Shepherds to victory? Or will he be their downfall?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Awakening

"Ughh..." Torii groaned as he rubbed his temples. Torii was a twenty-one year old college student, he had dark brown hair and similarly dark brown eyes, he had a very faint tan, you would hardly notice it, and while his slender frame made it look like he had barely any muscle, he was only slightly weaker than a college level boxer. His light gray hoodie covered a white t-shirt with an ocean covering half of the front, he also had light blue jeans, a wine red beanie, and black and white high-tops.

"I see you're awake now." A strangely familiar voice said. Torii opened his eyes and was greeted by a man with blue hair and a girl with blonde hair. "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know?" The man asked with a smile, he offered his hand to help Torii up. Torii realised where he was, the world of fire emblem awakening, specifically Ylisse, Torii accepted the offer and stumbled slightly as he regained his balance.

"Thank you, Chrom." Torii thanked groggily. 'Wait, he hasn't introduced himself yet has he?'

"Oh? You know who I am?" Chrom asked. Torii groaned internally as he realised what course this would take, Robin wasn't here and Torii was.

'I'm replacing Robin, aren't I?' Torii questioned mentally. Most people would be ecstatic to wake up at the start of one of their favourite video games, however this meant that Torii would have to be responsible for keeping the Shepherds alive and would have to fight... and kill.

"Oh, well I...uh... I've heard your name and a brief description of what you look like." Torii lied. "The brand of the exalt is a giveaway too." Torii pointed to the brand on Chrom's right shoulder.

"I suppose it is." Chrom chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I suppose that you expect this ploy to work." Frederick leered as he made his presence known.

'Ah Frederick, as wary as ever.' Torii thought as smiled nervously. "I'm sorry?" Torii asked.

"Do you expect to get away with such a plan. You are wearing unfamiliar clothing and knew milords name without him introducing himself, you could very well be a Plegian spy." Frederick accused.

"Alright then, in that case..." Torii started as he paused, Frederick placed a hand on his lance. "It's nice to meet you all, my name is Torii." Torii greeted with a smile. "That's spelt with two I's by the way." He added.

"Torii? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked.

"Yes actually, I'm quite far from home you see." Torii laughed nervously.

"Well Torii, I'm Chrom... though you already knew that." Chrom greeted. "The man accusing you of hailing from Plegia is Frederick the wary." Chrom introduced.

"A title I shall wear with pride, Milord." Frederick commented.

"And the delicate one is my sister Lissa." Chrom introduced his sister, who was not happy with the inclusion of the word delicate.

"I am not delicate!" Lissa huffed, this got a small chuckle from Chrom and Torii.

"If it's not too much trouble, I don't suppose I could accompany you for a while?" Torii asked. "I'm kinda lost."

"It is no trouble at all. The Shepherds help those in need after all." Chrom smiled.

"Shepherds? You tend sheep?" Torii asked, though he knew the answer.

"In a manner of speaking." Chrom responded. "Anyway, shall we be on our way?" Chrom asked as the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Chrom, Look!" Lissa yelled as she pointed towards Southtown, the town was ablaze.

"We're going to help them!" Chrom ordered as he began running towards the town.

"What of him, Milord?" Frederick asked as he pointed to Torii.

"Unless he's on fire, it can wait." Chrom stated as he continued to run towards Southtown, Lissa and Frederick not far behind. Torii stood there for a bit, he began running to catch up with the Shepherds.

'What am I doing?' Torii questioned. 'I don't have to fight, I don't even have a weapon. Though, they will need someone to come up with a strategy. God dammit' Torii continued running. 'Also, need to remember to use gods, there are two gods in this world. Speaking of... no, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.' Torii caught up with the Shepherds at the entrance to Southtown, near the market.

* * *

"Torii? What are you doing here?" Chrom asked. "You don't even have a weapon!" Chrom shouted as he took down a mage. Torii picked up the thunder tome that the mage dropped.

"Now I do." Torii said with a half smile, the one were one side of your mouth smiles, as he opened the tome.

"You know magic?" Chrom asked.

"Nope." Torii replied as he analysed the tome.

"And you're going to try and use a tome?" Chrom questioned.

"Yep." Torii answered as he stopped reading on a certain page. Torii charged up a thunder spell and launched it at a brigand who had just picked a bronze sword, the brigand must have been weakened as he died from the hit. Torii ran and picked up the bronze sword. "Let's hope those fencing classes weren't for nothing." He sighed as he ran to Chroms side.

"You know how to fight with a sword to?" Chrom questioned.

"I've done a bit of fencing." Torii replied. "Anyway, I want you and Frederick to take out the brigands leader, I'll stay near Lissa and keep her safe. The leader appears to have a hand axe, wait for him strike first and then attack." Torii instructed.

"How can be so sure that will work?" Chrom inquired.

"As to how I can tell, I have a knack for constantly analysing my surroundings and noting everything down mentally. As for the strategy itself, I need you to trust me." Torii explained, Chrom gave him a quizzical look. "Please Chrom." Torii begged as he fired a thunder at a brigand trying to sneak up on them.

"Alright." Chrom nodded. "Frederick, follow me!" Chrom ordered.

"Yes, Milord." Frederick responded as he and Chrom headed for the brigands leader, Garrick.

"Lissa, stay behind me." Torii commanded.

"O-okay." Lissa replied.

Torii slashed at a brigand that was using an axe, the bronze sword knocked the axe out of the way and was brought into the brigands chest. Torii quickly pulled the sword out and fired two bolts of thunder at another brigand, the energy drain was catching up.

'Dammit, I can't stop now.' Torii thought as he panted, he just barely managed to counter an attack from yet another brigand.

* * *

Chrom and Frederick headed over.

"We've defeated the brigands leader, your strategy worked Torii." Chrom said as he noticed Torii was on his knees, a fearful expression covered his face. "Are you okay?"

"I killed..." Torii mumbled. It had dawned on him that this was a real world, Torii had actually killed people. "I killed people. They may have been brigands, but... they were still people." Torii stood up slowly and looked at Chrom.

"I'm sorry, I wish you didn't have to go through that." An apologetic looked crossed Chroms face.

""No, it... it's okay. It was kill or be killed, I'm still alive so I shouldn't mope. All I can do is remember the dead and move on." Torii sighed, a hint of resolve sparked in his eyes. 'It will take a while to get used to though.' Torii thought.

"My lord, you must stay the night. We will have a feast in your honour." The head of Southtown offered.

"I'm sorry, but we must return to the capital." Chrom declined.

"What? It wouldn't hurt to stay the night, right?" Lissa asked.

"We should continue to head to the capital." Torii spoke up. "We'll just have to set up camp when the sun goes down." He explained. "Just think of it as a learning experience." Torii smiled.

"I think I've learned enough for today." Lissa sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A familiar face

"I told you, it's getting dark already." Lissa moaned. "...Ech! And now the bugs are out." She pointed out. "Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when- Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" Lissa complained, Torii looked away and tried to hold in his laughter... to no avail.

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character." Chrom reassured. "Want to help me gather firewood?" He asked.

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it..." Lissa spat. "I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

"We should probably think about getting some food. I'm not sure about you all but I'm starved." Torii pointed out once he finished laughing.

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order." Frederick agreed. "Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

"I'll do it." Torii volunteered. "I don't think Frederick would trust me do anything involving a weapon." He added, earning a glare from Frederick.

A while later the group was sitting around a campfire, eating bear meat.

"Well... this is... a new taste." Torii muttered.

"You don't like it?" Chrom asked.

"It's not that... I've never eaten bear meat before, I just need to get used to the taste." Torii explained.

"Well I would rather not eat something that smells like old boots." Lissa cut in.

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Frederick commented.

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" Lissa questioned.

"Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I... I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." Frederick defended.

"Yeah right, Frederick!" Lissa challenged his claim. Torii started laughing for the second time tonight, though he stopped when he heard something. He stood up and lightly stepped towards the woods.

"Torii? Are you okay?" Chrom asked.

"Shhhh." Torii shushed. "I thought I heard something." He focused his gaze in the direction of the sound. "Who's there?" He asked. A hooded figure ran out of the woods and collided with Torii, the two fell to the ground with a thud. The figure pushed themself up, unfortunately using Torii's abdomen. Their hood slipped down... Her hood slipped down, revealing a familiar set of creamy white twintails. Torii had a look of absolute shock on his face, it was Robin... the very person he thought he was replacing. He had been wrong, since the female version of said person was currently sitting on his legs.

"I'm so sorry." Robin apologised as she stood up.

"It's alright, nothing disastrous happened." Torii gave a forgiving smile as he got to his feet, he dusted of his back. "I'm Torii, spelt with two I's." Torii introduced himself. "Could I ask for your name?" He asked, even though he knew he would get one of two answers.

"My name is... I'm sorry, I can't seem to recall it." Robin apologised again.

"I see... do you know where you are?" Torii continued his line of questioning.

"I know I'm in a forest, though I don't know where it is specifically." Robin answered.

"Hey, I think I've heard of this. It's called amnesia." Lissa joined in.

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung." Frederick interjected.

"As wary as ever." Torii moaned. "Chrom, what's your take on this?" Torii asked.

"If she has lost her memories then it is our duty as Shepherds to help her." Chrom answered.

"Shepherds? You tend sheep?" Robin asked.

"That's the second time we've heard that today. Torii said those exact words earlier." Chrom chuckled.

"Yeah... They say they're Shepherds but they seem quite used to fighting for sheep herders." Torii accused jokingly.

"I see." Robin laughed lightly. "I'm Robin by the way... how strange, I just remembered that." Robin introduced herself.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you Robin." Torii greeted with a smile. "The decision maker over there is Chrom, the man that's suspicious of both of us is Frederick..." Torii began introducing the others.

"Why is he suspicious of you." Robin asked.

"Because I'm not from here and my clothes are unfamiliar." Torii explained. "But getting back to the introductions. The delicate one is Lissa, she's Chroms sister." Torii finished the introductions with a friendly smile.

"I am not delicate!" Lissa shouted at Torii, Chrom started chuckling. The moment was interrupted by a growl.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten in... who knows how long." Robin chuckled awkwardly. Torii picked up some of the bear meat and offered it to Robin.

"I think we have enough for an extra mouth." Torii smiled.

The group sat around the campfire and finished their meal, the time eventually came to turn in for the night. Torii was laying closest to the remains of the fire, he unzipped his hoodie due to the heat and shoved his beanie in his pocket. Torii let his hair fall down to his shoulders.

'Now then, the next thing to happen should be the appearance of the risen. Though I'm not too sure considering things haven't been entirely the same. Then again it would make sense if the events were unpredictable, even though I'm used to everything going according to a story this place is its own world. It doesn't have to follow the story I'm used to, oh well, we'll just cross each bridge as we get to it.' Torii started sorting through his thoughts, it had been a long day.

"Huh?" Chrom mumbled as he got up. Lissa got up shortly after and yawned.

"What's wrong, Big Brother?" Lissa asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but... Something is amiss." Chrom replied.

"Define 'something'."

"I'm not sure... I think I'll have a look around."

"Not alone you won't." Torii groaned as he stood up.

"I'm coming too."Lissa insisted.

"Heh. Thanks you two." Chrom thanked.

The group of three walked around the immediate area, they eventually found a clearing and stopped for a small rest.

"It sure is dark. ...And quiet. Where did the birds go?" Lissa asked.

"Something is wrong here." Chrom pointed out. The ground began to shake and the three were caught off balance.

"Aaah! Chrom!" Lissa screamed.

"Gods what- Agh! What is this madness?! Lissa, stay close!" Chrom ordered. At this point, even the trees seemed to be losing their balance. "Lissa, run."

"Huh?" Lissa questioned the sudden order.

"I mean it, go." Chrom ordered again as he pushed Lissa to start running, following behind not too long after. Torii trailed behind them, panic covering his face. The ground began to split and rise, magma spat out from the cracks. "Hey! This way!" Chrom yelled as he turned left at the next clearing. The group jumped down a small ledge and kept running until they reached another clearing, Lissa began to catch her breath.

"Chrom, what IS that?!" Lissa asked as she pointed to a bunch of white lights gathering in the sky. The lights disappeared and a giant crystal looking eye opened in the sky, then THEY began pouring out of it.

'The Risen.' Torii thought, it seemed this wasn't an event that was going to change. The Risen began shambling towards the group.

"Lissa. You'd better stand back." Chrom commanded as he drew Falchion. Torii stood next to him and readied his thunder tome and bronze sword. The Risen began running at them, Torii ran to intercept one of them while the other lunged at Chrom. Chrom managed to slash the Risens stomach, it stood behind him and turned its head around inhumanly. The Risen swung its axe at Chrom but he managed to lock their weapons. Chrom pushed the Risen back and it fell to the ground, he spun Falchion around and leapt at the Risen. Falchion ended up in the Risens back and dark mist left its body.

"Ahhhh!" Lissa screamed.

"Lissa!" Chrom yelled.

"Dammit, hurry up." Torii mumbled as he cut through a Risen, for every one that went down another two or so took its place.

"Help!" A distinctly familiar voice called out. Torii breathed a sigh of relief.

"So glad that didn't change." Torii told himself as the Risen began to disperse.

"Quite an entrance." Chrom stated. "What's your name?" He asked as Torii jogged over to them, their attention was diverted to Frederick when he and Robin arrived.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick asked.

"Frederick! Robin!" Lissa yelled.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" Robin questioned.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that." Chrom promised.

"No one is injured, then? Thank the gods..." Frederick breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be..." Lissa began before realising the masked man had left. "Hey, where did he go?" she asked, making another realisation shortly after. "Actually, where did Torii go?"

* * *

The masked man had run off into the forest and began clearing out the Risen that appeared.

"Thunder!" Torii shouted as bolt of electricity took down a Risen. "You should remember to watch your back, 'Marth'." Torii smiled confidently as he walked towards the young 'man'.

"How do you know my name?" 'Marth' questioned.

"Which name?" Torii asked with mock ignorance. "Do you mean Marth... Or Lucina?" Torii asked with smug smile, Lucina pointed her Parallel Falchion at him. "Don't worry, I'm not an enemy. I want to prevent your future from happening to." Torii offered as gentle a smile as he could.

"How much do you know?" Lucina asked.

"To sum up how much I know, I'll tell you this. I want to stop Grima." Torii assured her, Lucina sheathed her Falchion.

"I will trust you for now. You could have aimed that thunder spell at me if you had wished to kill me." Lucina sighed.

"A regular thunder spell wouldn't kill you, at least not one." Torii commented.

"You seem to have faith in my skills." Lucina noted.

"After what you've been through, it would take a lot more than me to kill you." Torii admitted. "I'm Torii, by the way." Torii introduced himself for the third time in the same day. "Well, I should get back to the Shepherds. I don't need Frederick breathing down my neck." Torii sighed as he waved Lucina goodbye. "Oh, it might not be a bad idea to introduce yourself to them tonight. As Marth, of course." He added before he continued walking.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished." Frederick analysed.

"Yep, and we handled the rest." Torii said as he walked out of the woods while stretching, Lucina following behind him.

"Ah, so you had disappeared to help him." Chrom concluded, Torii nodded as he let out a yawn.

"..." Lucina remained silent.

"Um, I never got to thank you... for before. So... thank you. You were very brave." Lissa complimented.

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom." Chrom introduced himself. "Might I ask yours?"

"You may call me Marth." Lucina introduced herself.

'Staying on course.' Torii thought as he smiled slightly.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old?" Chrom questioned. "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"I'm not here to talk about me." Marth evaded the question. "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned."

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" Lissa called out to Marth as he walked off.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Robin asked rhetorically.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again..." Frederick pointed out. "But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

"Oh gods please no, let me rest!" Torii shouted as the others began their march.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Capital

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!" Robin exclaimed at the sight of the crowd. Torii had a look of disgust on his face. "Torii? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just recalled some bad memories that involved big crowds." Torii sighed as his expression softened, his usual smile returning as he composed himself.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." Frederick noted.

"Well, that's a relief!" Lissa sighed in relief.

"Look! The Exalt has come to see us!" An old man shouted from the crowd. Everyone turned to watch the Exalt.

"The exalt is your leader, right?" Torii asked, feigning ignorance.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." Frederick confirmed.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" Robin questioned.

"The exalt is a simple of peace- Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first Exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then." Frederick explained.

"Instead of Frederick the wary, he should be Frederick the tour guide." Torii commented under his breath.

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war." Chrom added to Frederick's explanation.

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her." Robin noted.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa added cheerfully.

"Yes I imagine she... Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..." Robin trailed off.

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes." Frederick confirmed.

"Torii, did you know this already?" Robin asked.

"The Exalts brand was a giveaway for me, only Ylissean royalty posses it." Torii explained.

"You said they were 'Shepherds'!" Robin exclaimed.

"And so we are... in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep." Chrom defended.

"C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" Robin apologised.

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities." Chrom laughed.

"The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" Robin deduced.

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..." Frederick confirmed.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" Chrom asked.

"Does that offer extend to me?" Torii asked uncharacteristically sheepishly.

"Of course." Chrom stated.

On the way to the palace Torii and Robin noticed a stand selling fruit, their stomachs growled in unison.

"You two are that hungry?" Lissa asked.

"We did work off everything we ate last night during the fighting and travelling." Robin defended.

"You say that, but you ate a lot more than I did. I think I have more of a right to complain." Torii commented.

"I didn't eat that much. Besides, didn't you ride Frederick's horse here because you were too lazy to walk?" Robin accused.

"There is a difference between being lazy and being tired, I was already tired from the fight in Southtown." Torii refuted.

"Oh, that reminds. You two both use swords and magic don't you?" Lissa asked.

"Do we?" The pair asked in unison.

"We need to stop that." Torii pointed out.

"Agreed." Robin nodded. "But, I must say. I didn't expect you to be able to use magic, Torii."

"Yeah well, I find it too draining to have it as my main form of attack. I'm a bit more accustomed to a sword, though this bronze sword feels too heavy." Torii sighed.

"You're full of grievances aren't you?" Robin asked.

"I just need a lighter sword and to train with using magic more." Torii shrugged. "This is how it usually is for me, I can find the answer but I always have trouble with the process."

"What kind of sword would you say you'd need?" Lissa asked.

"Probably, something like a rapier." Torii answered as he thought back to the fencing lessons he went through.

"Oh, well Chrom has plenty of those. I'm sure he would let you have one." Lissa told Torii.

"I wouldn't want to trouble him..." Torii mumbled.

"He wouldn't mind." Lissa assured Torii. "Chrom!" Lissa called out.

"What is it Lissa?" Chrom asked as he slowed down to walk with the group of three.

"Torii said he would prefer to have a lighter weapon, could you give him one of your rapiers?"

"Of course. If it helps him stay at his best in a fight, then I can spare one."

"Thank you." Torii thanked as he bowed his head.

"It's not like you to be formal." Chrom pointed out.

"I'm just not used to this much kindness." Torii admitted.

"Well I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually." Chrom assured him.

"Thanks. Anyway, that takes care of the sword problem, but that still leaves the magic problem. More specifically, my stamina problem." Torii reminded.

"You could start training." Robin suggested.

"Knowing me I'd keep putting it off." Torii admitted.

"What if you had an incentive?" Robin asked.

"It would depend on the incentive." Torii groaned. "I might as well just get a job to do with writing, I actually have confidence in that area."

"But then you wouldn't get to travel with us." Lissa pointed out.

"I'll admit, excluding the chaotic bits yesterday was fun. The most fun I've had in a while."

"Then don't give up." Lissa cheered.

"Alright, I suppose I could push myself to start training." Torii chuckled. The rest of the walk became idle chatter from that point on.

* * *

The three Shepherds stopped walking once they were a few steps away from the Exalt, Robin and Torii stood a few steps behind Frederick.

Torii felt a pain surge in his chest. 'I have to watch Emmeryn die... I know what'll happen and I can't change it, who knows what would happen otherwise.'

Meanwhile, Emmeryn was happy to see the shepherds return. "Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"

"I suspect we won't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom reported.

"Wonderful. And what of our people?"

"They're as safe as they can be, Emm. But we will need to continue watching the borders. The brigands we fought had crossed over from Plegia."

Phila stepped forward at that point. "I ask that you forgive me, milord. My Pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

The prince shook his head. "No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the Exalt."

The princess chimed in at that. "Besides, we had more than enough help."

The Exalt looked over Robin and Torii. "I presume you speak of your two new companions?"

Chrom walked over to Robin first. "This is Robin. She bravely fought with us against those monsters mentioned in the report. I've decided to make her the Shepherds tactician." The last part of the statement caught the newly appointed tactician off guard. Chrom walked over to Torii next. "And this is Torii, that's spelt with two I's as he likes to point out. He helped us against the brigands and selflessly lent his aid to another during the fight with the monsters. I wish to make him a Shepherd and my personal secretary." Now it was Torii's turn to be caught off guard.

"It seems as though Ylisse owes of both of you a debt of gratitude." Emmeryn admitted.

"Not at all, milady!" Robin bowed out of respect.

Torii opted to follow suit. "Your words are too kind."

At this point, Frederick stepped forward to voice his opinion. "Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Robin claims to have lost her memory and Torii claims that he is far from his homeland, but that is all they are: claims. We should not rule out the possibility that they are brigands or Plegian spies."

"Frederick!" The blue haired prince hissed.

"Yet you have allowed them into the castle, Chrom. Do these two have your trust?" The Exalt questioned.

"Yes. They risked their lives for our people. That's good enough for me."

"Well then, Robin, Torii... It seems you have earned my brothers faith, and as such you have mine as well."

"Milady/Your Grace." Robin and Torii responded respectively.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence as always. My siblings are blessed to so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time." Emmeryn thanked.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." The guard responded with a small smile. He turned to Phila. "Phila, I assume you've read the report on the monsters we encountered, yes?"

The Pegasus Knight nodded. "Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

Emmeryn looked to her brother. "Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping that you, and your newly appointed secretary, could join us."

"Of course." The prince nodded, the brown haired secretary giving a silent nod as well.

"I think that's our cue, Robin! C'mon, we need to introduce you to the rest of the Shepherds." Lissa started dragging Robin away as Torii followed Chrom and Emmeryn.

* * *

"The council is no place for a child!" One of the council members protested, Torii's appearance wasn't being taken well. The council room only had one table as its solitary furnishing. Chrom, Frederick and Torii stood on one side of the table, while three old men stood across from them. Emmeryn and Phila stood at the head of the table. The older council members were opposing the secretary's presence, while Torii was resisting the urge to strangle them.

The secretary argued back. "Excuse me if I am wrong, but I am the same age as Prince Chrom. Or is he to a child?" Torii had a smug expression on his face, even if he was getting irritated at the itching sensation on his left hand. He still had his beanie in his pocket and he now had his hoodie tied around his waist.

The protests weakened to harsh stares, but no one continued to vocalise their concerns with Torii's presence. The council meeting finally began.

"Following the great quakes that occurred in several areas last night, we have received multiple reports on the appearance of monsters. These monsters appear to be nothing more than corpses and do not appear to have a proper sense of organisation, however that does not make them any less dangerous." Phila explained as she read the reports again. "The first item on the agenda is naming these monstrosities. Any suggestions?"

Torii raised his hand, he spoke when Phila gestured to him after a nod of consent from Emmeryn. "I would suggest calling these monsters 'Risen', as they seem to be corpses that have risen from the dead. I assure you, the joke in that statement was unintentional. I only put forward this suggestion as I believe it would be easier to remember these monsters by a name that can be linked to their appearance, thus making the name easy to remember." The secretary had to make sure his nerves didn't interrupt his suggestion, luckily he had kept them in check... albeit barely. The itch on his hand was getting to the point where he wanted to viciously claw at it.

There were murmurs amongst the older council members and Torii noticed a few smirks sent his way, he was regretting his position already.

"I agree with Torii." Chrom stated. "I also believe that it would be best to make the name of these monsters easy to remember. If we go with 'Risen', then it will be easier to discern what any future reports are talking about if the name is used."

Frederick nodded in agreement. "I too agree with Torii." The three older council members seemed reluctant to agree, but the fear of what would happen to them if they disagreed won out. It was a groundless fear, but it helped to move things along. The older members also voiced their agreements.

"Very well then. From this point forward, the monstrosities that have been appearing will be known as the 'Risen'. Emmeryn stated. Torii sighed inwardly, he wanted to keep as many details as he could similar to the game. He knew there would likely be changes down the line, but those would be a problem left until they occurred. For now, Torii opted to stay quiet and only speak if spoken to or if he was going to agree with someone.

'Ugh, why won't this itch go away?' The brown haired young man thought as he scratched his hand behind his back, the more he scratched the more irritable the itch became. Torii became so engrossed in itching his hand that the council meeting practically flew by, he managed to nod or just barely vocalise agreements.

The meeting came to a close after a discussion on patrols near the Plegian borders, the older council members left and the three Shepherds were about to leave.

Emmeryn approached Torii before the Shepherds left. "Torii, you seemed distracted throughout the meeting. Was there something that concerned you?"

Torii was taken aback by the question. Sadly, all eyes were on him and were awaiting a response. "W-well I... uh... uhm..." Torii couldn't form an answer before his itch turned into pain, a light started to shine from his hand. After the light died down, Torii and Emmeryn were surprised by what they saw. The Exalt's brand had engraved itself on the back of Torii's hand. "Uh... huh?" Was the most the young man's mind could come up with.

The others had gathered around at this point, they too gasped at the sight. No one knew what this meant, the man the mark had engraved itself on was the most confused.

'How? I'm not from this world, I should have no relation to anyone here... let alone the royal family of Ylisse!' Torii's thoughts began to run wild. "Uhm... Uh... W-what does this mean?" he asked himself more than anyone else.

It was Emmeryn who was first to respond. "It means that you are a part of house Ylisse."

"Y-yeah... I-I understand that... but I don't see how I could be related. I would need a blood relation, we would have to share the same parents..." Torii trailed off as a theory came to mind. "Unless..." he mumbled as he thought it over. It couldn't be possible, could it?

"Unless what?" Chrom asked.

"Unless we shared one parent... our father." Torii answered. "I never knew my father, he left my mother long before I was born... and the thing is, they were never married." As Torii spoke, everything began making more sense to him. "I could only hypothesise that he had another family that he cared for more, this family. The one I shouldn't be a part of..." he sighed at the end the sentence. "I was fine with being an illegitimate child, but being the illegitimate child of the royal family? Someone's laughing at me from on high."

The silence in the room was suffocating; Torii felt the urge to run. But he knew that he would be stopped, he could only hope that nothing bad would happen.

"Well, regardless of your origins. The Brand of the Exalt marks you as a member of our family, welcome home." The Exalt stated, Chrom patted Torii on the back.

"Well then, it seems I'm no longer outnumbered." He laughed. Torii broke out into tears, lightly sobbing as he looked down at the floor.

"...I...T-thank you..." He managed to say in between sobs, he rubbed his eyes with his arm and smiled. "Anyway, we need to get moving right? I believe the Shepherds are supposed to be heading for Regna Ferox?"

"Right, we'd best get ready. We'll be leaving at first light tomorrow." Chrom informed.

The newest royal smiled. "Then as your secretary I need to start helping with preparations."

"You don't have to be my secretary now, we're brothers. I can ask someone else." The prince told him.

"If I didn't want the position I would have objected when you brought it up. Besides, as your brother, I should make sure your paperwork gets done. Though I have the feeling I'll be the one doing all of it."

* * *

Torii was wandering around the barracks, he had his new rapier at his side courtesy of his brother. It was still weird to him, being related to the royal family from another world. The new prince sighed as he stepped into the next room, only to find Chrom explaining the campaign to Regna Ferox.

Chrom turned to face Torii. "Ah, there you are. I thought had gotten lost."

"I did." Torii deadpanned, he could hear a few laughs from the people in the room.

"You'll get used to it. Anyway, I just finished explaining the campaign to Regna Ferox to the Shepherds. Are you ready to meet everyone?"

"As ready as I can be." The young man adjusted his hood and pulled down on his shirt, he stepped forward and clenched his left hand into a fist.

The blue haired prince turned to the rest of the Shepherds. "Everyone, this is Torii. He, like Robin, is a new addition to the Shepherds. He is also my secretary... and my brother." If anyone wasn't paying attention, they were now since everyone was staring at Torii. The new prince raised his left hand to show everyone the brand.

"Hello everyone, I'm Torii... That's spelt with two I's by the way... and as Chrom mentioned and as this brand proves... I am a member of house Ylisse. However, I ask that you treat me no different than you would a regular person, I don't do formalities. Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet all of you and I hope we can all become good friends." Torii introduced himself sheepishly, all the current shepherds being in one room meant that there was a significantly sized crowd. Torii didn't like crowds.

The first person to react was Lissa, she grabbed her new brothers arm and stared at his brand. "This isn't fair." She pouted as she let go of Torii's arm.

"I would give it to you if I could... I really don't think I'm gonna do well with the whole 'royal' thing." The brown haired prince admitted. "If it's any consolation... I know some pranks that you might be interested in." He whispered to his new sister with a devilish grin.

The prospect of learning new pranks seemed to lift the girl's spirits. "I suppose I don't mind. And I guess it'll be nice to have another brother." Lissa smiled.

"If you two are done with the brother-sister bonding, I believe we need to start preparing?" Robin spoke up. "And I'm sure Torii would like to personally meet the rest of the Shepherds."

"You're right about that." Torii sighed.

"Alright then. Everyone, it's about time we start preparing. Remember, we leave at first light." Chrom reminded. "Robin, Torii, could you two help me with preparing strategies for any fights we may get into along the way?" He asked, the two nodded and left with him.

'I suppose I'll speak with everyone once we're done.' Torii thought.

The rest of the day was spent preparing, strategising and socialising.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my fics. Also, Hi. I know I don't normally put authors notes in these, but I want to start to... so here we are. I'd like to point out that Torii isn't the only OC character that will appear in this story, the others won't appear for a while as of yet (there may be one next chapter, I'm still undecided on that.), just thought I'd put that out there. Anyway, I'll let you read now.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Feroxi Way

Torii sneezed and sniffled as he trudged along in the snow, he wasn't it to be this cold. He was also paranoid since the Risen attack at the bridge hadn't happened, so now he was fretting about something going wrong. Sumia had stayed behind to look after the injured Pegasus, that had stayed the same thankfully. Torii was currently walking next to Chrom and Robin. The former seemed perfectly fine with the current weather and the latter was shivering, albeit less than Torii was.

"How much further is it to the fortress?" Robin asked.

Torii looked at the tactician and chuckled. "What? Can our tactician not handle the cold?" He mocked.

Robin glared at him and gave him a smug smile. "Says the one who looks like he'll turn into an ice sculpture any second now."

"At least my good looks would be preserved."

"Until you melt."

Torii's left eye twitched. "How much further is it to the fortress?" He asked Chrom, he heard Robin chuckling at him.

"Not much further, we will make it before sundown." Chrom answered.

Torii sighed at the answer. "Great, I was hoping for a more specific answer." The young man scratched his forehead. "I'm gonna go check on the others." He informed the leader and tactician as turned towards the rest of the Shepherds. He reached Lissa and Frederick first. "So, how are you two doing?"

"I am fine, milord." Frederick answered, Torii winced at the use of the word 'milord'.

"Great. What about you Lissa?"

"I-I'm f-f-freebing." Lissa answered, Torii took off his hoodie and placed it around her shoulders.

"There. It's not much, but hopefully it warms you up a bit." Torii smiled as he pulled his thunder tome from one of the pockets.

"B-but what a-about you?" Lissa asked.

"I'll be fine." Torii waved as he walked off, carrying his tome underarm. 'I hope.' He thought as he made his way over to Sully, Virion and Stahl. "Hey, how are you all holding up?"

"Oh, hey Torii. We're fine, though I'm a bit peckish." Stahl answered.

Torii let out a chuckle. "Well, you'll get to eat soon enough. It shouldn't be too long before we reach the Longfort."

"Are you checking up on everyone?" Sully asked.

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure everyone was okay. We've been marching for a while without a break now, just making sure no one's too fatigued."

"Ah, such a noble sentiment. A true example of kindness." Virion complimented.

"Uh... Yeah, sure... Well if you three are okay, I still need to check on the others." The young man walked off. Torii heard groaning and investigated the source, Vaike was getting lectured by Miriel. "Careful Miriel. Use too many scientific words and Vaike's head will explode." The prince joked.

"Ah, hello Torii. You are aware that a person's head cannot explode through verbal communication, yes?" Miriel asked, not getting the joke.

"I'm well aware, it was a joke."

"I see."

"Anyway, I just wanted to check in and see if you two were okay."

"We are both in a condition to fight if need be, if that is what you are asking."

Torii had to hold back a laugh. "Alright, I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

"Hey, don't leave. Teach can't take another second of this torture." Vaike finally spoke.

"Sorry 'Teach', but this is what happens when you lose your axe. If we had been attacked we would have been a man down all because you didn't realise you had dropped your weapon, remember that this is the punishment that awaits if you forget your axe again." Torii threatened with a kind smile before heading back to the front.

"So, is everyone okay?" Robin asked.

"Yep, everyone's perfectly fine. Well, Lissa's cold, but I gave her my hoodie for extra warmth." Torii replied.

"I see, that was kind of you." The tactician pointed out.

"Do you expect me to not be nice to my family, I probably would have given her my hoodie even if we weren't related." Torii admitted.

"I see, but aren't you cold?"

"Freezing."

"Do you want to wear my coat?" Robin offered, this got Torii to blush slightly.

"I'll be fine, besides if I took your coat you'd be cold." The secretary replied nervously, he was actually feeling warmer now.

"Uhm, excuse me?" A voice called out.

"Ahhh!" Robin screamed as she clung to Torii out of fear,

"Well... I suppose this is one way to keep warm." Torii remarked in a flirty tone, Robin pushed him back and walked off.

"Uhm. If you're cold, you can use these furs." A familiar suit of armour offered, Torii took the furs and draped them over his shoulders.

"Thank you Kellam."

"You know who I am?" Kellam seemed surprised by that.

"Yeah, you were in the roster. Though I couldn't find you earlier." The prince explained.

"Right, I tend to blend into the background. I actually tried to get your attention earlier, but you didn't seem to notice." Kellam explained.

Torii looked apologetic after hearing that. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, I think Chrom wants you." Kellam turned Torii's attention to Chrom, who was beckoning for Torii to go over to him.

"Right, thanks. And thanks again for the furs." Torii thanked as he ran off, he caught up to Chrom and Robin and stood by them.

"So this is the fortress?" Robin questioned.

"Yes, the Longfort. It is built to go along the entirety of the border between Ylisse and Regna Ferox." Chrom explained.

Torii let out a sigh. "I'm noticing a lot of guards. I bet one hundred gold that we end up fighting them."

Robin smiled. "I'll take that bet." They shook on it, making it official.

"You realise that you just bet on Chrom's negotiating skills, right?"

A look of worry took to the tacticians face. "Is it too late to cancel our bet?"

"We shook on it, its official. You can't back out now." Torii smiled mischievously, Robin looked over to Chrom.

"Sorry Robin, negotiation isn't my strong suit." Chrom apologised. "Remember everyone, your actions reflect back upon Ylisse."

Chrom walked towards the Longfort, the guards all turned their attention to him. The guard captain was the one to respond to the prince's presence.

"Halt! I, Raimi, as captain of the guard, demand you state your name and business!" Raimi yelled from atop the Longfort.

Chrom cleared his throat before responding. "I am prince Chrom of house Ylisse, in the name of the Exalt I seek an audience with the Khans." He took a step forward.

"Not another step brigand! I have my lancers at the ready!" Raimi shouted, as Torii had been expecting she didn't believe Chrom's claims. This meant they would still have to fight, at least he got a hundred gold from this.

Frederick rode forward. "Brigand?! Now see here milady-" He was cut off before he could finish.

"Do you truly think you are the first 'Ylisseans' to try to cross the border? I have commands to fell such imposters immediately!" Raimi warned.

Frederick seemed to take a lot of offense from the warning. "How dare you! You are in the presence of the Ylissean royal family! The Exalt's own blood!"

"Ha! Very well then – Would you believe me if I told you I was the Queen of Valm?" Raimi mocked. "We shall deal with this the Feroxi way, on the battlefield!" The captain declared. "Men! Attack!"

The lancers and archers took to the edge of the wall, they all fired at the spot where Chrom was standing. Robin and Frederick began to run over to him, Torii stood his ground and kept his eyes locked onto the sky. He smiled when he saw a horse shaped shadow fly overhead. Before any of the lances or arrows could land, a familiar Pegasus and rider swooped in and saved Chrom. This temporarily disoriented the Shepherds and the Feroxi troops. The Shepherds recomposed themselves as the Pegasus landed, Chrom hopped off the Pegasus and Sumia stayed mounted.

"Thank you Sumia. Though, is this the same ornery Pegasus we met on the way here?" Torii heard Chrom ask as he, Robin, Lissa and Frederick hurried over to the two.

"Oh, yes. She's the sweetest thing once you get to know her." Sumia pet the Pegasus as she answered.

"I see... Well thank you, both of you." The prince thanked.

"I think the Pegasus is blushing." Lissa pointed out.

Torii looked over to Sumia. "She's not the only one." He whispered to Lissa as he discreetly pointed to the Pegasus rider.

"I believe we should be focusing on the situation at hand." Frederick reminded.

"My sentiments exactly." Robin nodded.

"Right, we're doing this the Feroxi way." Chrom sighed. "Robin, can you think up a plan?" he asked.

The tactician scoffed. "What do you think you hired me to do?" Chrom smiled and nodded.

"Right. Torii, I want you to help Robin with the plan. I'm going to make sure the rest of the Shepherds are prepared."

"Alright." Torii nodded as his brother walked off. He turned to Robin. "Any ideas so far?"

"Yes, actually. I had an idea when I saw Chrom and Sumia riding together, what if we pair everybody up?"

"That sounds like a great idea." Torii nodded, having expected this tactic. "And there are twelve of us. Six pairs." He pointed out, the two took a moment to think. "Then again, Frederick and Kellam have heavier armour than the others. Either would probably fine on their own and we can always keep them close to another pair anyway, though that would leave someone else without a partner."

Robin began nodding and pacing, she held her chin while thinking. "That's true, the best bet would likely be to have Frederick and Kellam paired with someone who has weaker defence than most. They both have good enough defence to easily protect someone. Though first, what about positions? Where should we place Frederick?" She thought aloud.

"I think it would be best to send him off to the side with the archers, their arrows would have trouble getting through his armour." Torii suggested.

The tactician nodded as she stopped pacing. "That's true. Alright, we'll send Frederick to the side with the most archers. What about the rest?"

It was the secretary's turn to pace now. "I think Stahl and Sully should be on opposite sides of the Longfort, that way both sides have at least one horse mounted troop."

"And since Sully uses a lance she should be on the opposite side of the fort to Frederick, that way each side has a lance user. Stahl can go with Frederick since that adds a sword user to his side." Robin added.

"Agreed. Who's next?"

"Sumia. She should be on the side with less archers, that would reduce the risk of her getting injured. Though that puts two lance users on the same side of the fort." Robin pointed out.

"Then we'll put Chrom on that side as well, that adds a sword user. In fact, it might be advantageous for us if Chrom and Sumia paired up." Torii put the idea forth. He meant it as a serious suggestion, but he also wanted to play matchmaker.

"You have a point, Sumia would be able to quickly move Chrom over to any enemies and she would be able to pick some off herself. In fact, she could also ferry him across to the other side should they need him." Robin expanded on the idea.

"Brilliant!" Torii exclaimed. "Alright, what about the others?"

"Virion should be on the side with fewer archers since they have mages to make up the ranged numbers, he would be able to fire at them before they can charge their spells." Robin began visualising the battlefield. "Kellam should pair up with him, to cover his lack of defence. Going off of that, Miriel should go with Frederick since that pairing would take care of her lack of defence. Again using that idea, maybe Lissa should go with Stahl. That way, our only healer can be moved quickly and kept safe." Robin looked over to Torii who nodded in agreement, she looked back at her mental depiction of the battlefield.

"That leaves me, you and Vaike. One of us two should go with Chrom's side since they need a magic user, that would also make six people on their side. The other one will go with Vaike to Frederick's side to make six people, that way our forces are split evenly and have a relatively good coverage of attributes." Torii pointed out. "So question is, which side are you going to be on?"

"I'll take Frederick's side with Vaike, you'll go with Chrom's side. You'll be paired with Sully." The tactician stated, earning a nod from her companion. "Right then, that's the teams and pairs planned out. So what about our actual plan of attack?"

"I don't think we'll need a detailed plan. As long as everyone stays cautious and gives it their all we should be fine."

"I disagree, having an actual plan will be more beneficial." Robin gave Torii a disapproving look.

The prince shrugged. "I'll leave most of that to you then, I'll go tell everyone who their paired with and which side they're on." He walked off after giving a quick wave.

Robin sighed before going back to her imaginary battlefield, thinking her plan out loud. "Each side will have to get passed a gate, the guards on both sides will likely have the key to their respective gate. Torii, Virion, Miriel and I will be able to take out a few of the mages and archers atop the fort on our assigned sides, making it easier when we actually confront the Feroxi forces up there. And both sides have enough close range fighters to take out any opposing close range fighters. Right then, Torii, Virion, Miriel and myself will focus on whittling down the enemies atop the fort while the others defeat any troops outside the gate and search for the key, then when we're atop the fort me and Torii can start using our swords while Virion and Miriel stay at the back." Robin nodded to herself, pleased with the plan she had come up with. Though she debated with herself on one point. "Who is going to fight Raimi? Chrom would be the logical choice since he has a good amount of speed and a lot of combat experience, but Torii's rapier would be able to get through the small gaps in Raimi's armour. But then again, she had a javelin on her. If either Chrom or Torii did fight her, they would be at a disadvantage since it doubles as a lance and ranged attackers would be in danger as well. Although once she throws it she would be without a weapon... no, she probably has more than one..." Robin became so engrossed in thinking up a way to fight Raimi that she didn't realise everyone had gathered.

"Robin? Are you okay?" Chrom asked.

The question snapped Robin out of her stupor. "I'm fine Chrom, just having trouble with figuring out how to take down the guard captain." She admitted.

"I see... Well what do you think the best course of action is currently for taking her out?" The prince asked.

"Having either you or Torii fight her up close with either myself or Miriel backing you up with magic."

"Then that's what we'll do, we just have to figure out which pair will fight her." Chrom decided.

"Both." Torii stated as he walked up to the pair. "If me and Chrom fight up close while Robin and Miriel attack with magic, Raimi will have to focus on defence. And even then, she'll be trying to block attacks from four people."

Robin clicked her fingers in realisation. "Of course." She gasped. "Alright then, we have a plan."

"Then let's hear it." Chrom urged.

* * *

After agreeing with the plan, everyone got into position. Chrom, Sumia, Torii, Sully, Virion and Kellam were on the left side of the Longfort whilst Robin, Vaike, Frederick, Miriel, Stahl and Lissa were on the right. The fighting started as soon as the Feroxi troops were visible. During the explanation of her plan, Robin had made it clear that killing any of the Feroxi guards would reflect on them negatively. The Shepherds could wound the guards so that they couldn't fight, but they weren't to lethally wound or kill.

On the left side of the fort. Chrom and Sumia stayed close to each other, cutting down anyone that got close. Torii was riding behind Sully on her horse, he fired thunder spells at the guards on top of the fort while Sully slashed and stabbed anyone in her way. Kellam shielded Virion and took out anyone who got in range, while the archer fired arrows at anyone at the top of the fort.

"This is going well." Sully told Torii.

"Don't jinx us now." He smirked as prepped another thunder spell, his attack being interrupted by someone pulling him Sully's horse. "Oooffff... Urgh." Torii groaned as he looked up to see an axe heading for his face, he rolled out of the way and got to his feet. Torii closed his tome and drew his rapier as the axe wielding guard charge at him, he dodged the incoming attack and slashed at the guard diagonally. The guard blocked the attack and locked their weapons, he was slowly pushing Torii's sword back. Torii kicked the guard in the stomach, the man stumbled back and was a second too late in avoiding Torii's next attack. The rapiers blade pierced the man's shoulder and he dropped his weapon, Torii pulled the rapier out of the man's shoulder and hit him in the head with the pommel of the sword. The man fell to the ground unconscious, Torii panted before finally breathing out a sigh of relief. He sheathed his rapier and opened the thunder tome again.

"I should've gotten my hoodie back from Lissa." He muttered as he ran back to Sully.

"Sorry about that." Sully apologised.

"It's fine, no harm done... To me anyway." Torii sighed as he looked back at the unconscious guard. Torii and Sully made their way over to Chrom and Sumia, the pair was having an easy time taking out the guards. Torii was keeping his eyes on the top of the fort, he noticed an archer aiming his bow at Sumia. Torii ran up behind Sumia and stuck his arm out. "THUNDER!" He shouted, the bolt of electricity launched from his hand and struck the archer's arm. Torii watched the man fall unconscious and fall back. He smiled, but that smile disappeared as he screamed out in pain. The archer had managed to fire the arrow and it was now embedded in Torii's left shoulder, the thunder tome fell out of his hand and he clutched his shoulder.

"Torii!" Sumia yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... just fine... just got a... small injury." Torii managed to respond to the question, Sumia didn't seemed convinced that it was a 'small injury'.

"We've got to get you over to Lissa."

"Don't... that'll take too much time. We just need to push the arrow all the way through, I'll be fine after that." Torii explained as he began pushing the arrow through his shoulder, luckily the arrow had gone all the way through his shoulder and not just pierced it, he let go of the arrow when it began hurting too much. "Sumia, can you finish pushing the arrow through?" The Pegasus rider nodded and pushed the rest of the arrow through Torii's shoulder, ignoring his screams of pain. Once the arrow was out, Sumia threw it away.

"Are you sure you don't need to go see Lissa?" She asked.

Torii gave her a weak smile. "I'll be fine... I can't let something like this stop me." He picked up his thunder tome. "C'mon, it seems Chrom's ready to open the gate." Torii waited for Sumia to mount her Pegasus before heading over to his brother. "Honestly, I just hope that healing magic can fix the small hole in my shirt." He joked.

"I would think you would be more concerned with the small hole in your arm." Virion deadpanned.

"Well, it could be worse. I should consider myself lucky that it was my shoulder that got hit instead of anywhere important." Torii scooped up some snow and pressed it against the wound, the coolness eased the pain a bit.

Chrom opened the gate at the approach of his team, Falchion in hand in case any enemies waited directly opposite. They all grew suspicious at the lack of any guards, Chrom and Torii walked ahead of the group.

"They must be waiting to ambush us." Torii whispered as he readied his sword.

Chrom nodded in agreement. "We'll just have to be careful." They reached the top of the stairs. When they looked around the corner they were surprised, all the guards, barring Raimi, were unconscious. The other group were already waiting.

"Took you long enough." Robin remarked, earning an annoyed look from Torii.

Lissa took notice of the wound on Torii's shoulder. "Torii! What happened?" She asked as she raised her staff, the wound, and the t-shirt, stitched itself back together.

Torii rolled his left shoulder. "I got shot with an arrow." The brunette stated. "Anyway," He turned his attention Raimi. "We need to take her down now, right?"

"Right." Robin nodded. "Me and Miriel are ready when you two are."

Chrom and Torii nodded to each other. "We're ready. Everyone else, start treating the Feroxi's wounds." Chrom stated as he and his brother stepped forward, swords drawn.

Raimi laughed at the two princes. "Ha! Can you not beat me on your own imposter?" She asked the blue haired prince.

Chrom's reaction was to charge at Raimi swing Falchion down on her, the guard blocked the attack with her javelin. She backed away as Torii went for a stab at a weak point on the side of her armour, and narrowly dodged a fire spell from Miriel whilst getting a small scratch on her cheek from Robin's thunder spell. The pattern continued for a short while, but Raimi had adapted to guarding and dodging attacks faster than her attackers would have liked. The guard captain parried an attack from Torii and kicked him away, he landed on his back with a thud, his rapier and the thunder tome he had carried in his hand skidded across the floor. Raimi began charging towards the downed man, but Chrom intercepted the attack and managed to press Raimi back slightly. Torii scrambled to his feet, quickly retrieving his weapons. Robin and Miriel launched their spells at the same time from different angles, pushing the guard captain back towards the gate she had guarded. Torii opened his thunder tome and began charging, he fired the spell at the enemies feet. She narrowly avoided the attack by dodging backwards. Unluckily for her, she backed into the gate, Chrom pointed Falchion at Raimi's neck.

"It seems... Your claims were true." She smiled. Chrom lowered Falchion and backed away, Raimi bowed as a form of apology. "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly believed you and your allies to be brigands. But no frauds would ever best me and my men in battle like you have! I will send a messenger to inform the Khan of your arrival and I shall escort you to the capital personally."

Chrom nodded. "That would be appreciated, thank you." With those words, Raimi opened the gate behind her and left.

"Wow, her whole demeanour changed instantly." Robin was amazed by the sudden shift in Raimi's personality.

Frederick sighed as he and Lissa approached. "In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words. I shouldn't have overestimated the value of diplomacy in these lands."

"If it's any consolation, I'm sure Emmeryn would be pleased that we attempted diplomacy first before fighting." Torii reassured Frederick.

"Yeah, Torii's right. Anyway, can we get going?" Lissa asked as Torii switched the furs he had on for his hoodie.

"Yes, it's not getting any warmer is it?" Chrom agreed, he led the Shepherds through the gate once they had had a short rest.

* * *

"Prince Chrom, please wait here whilst I summon the Khan." Raimi offered.

"Of course." Chrom accepted the offer and Raimi walked off to find the Khan.

"The Khan is away?" Robin questioned.

"Out training, I would assume. The Khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. That is to say, battle is their politics." The blue haired prince explained.

The tactician started giggling. "A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now... A giant of a man, a beast among men, his broad chest covered in hair. Hehehe..." Torii smirked as he watched a certain someone walk up behind Robin.

"Am I now? ...Please, do continue!" A feminine voice called out, Robin remained quiet as she turned around and backed away. Chrom attempted to salvage the situation.

"You're the-?! Er, that is to say... You are the Khan I presume?"

"The East Khan to be exact. My name is Flavia. I apologise for the trouble with my guard at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox." Flavia explained.

"Thank you, though I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us." Chrom rubbed the back of his head. "Is it true that bandits have been posing as Ylisseans whilst ransacking your border villages?"

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between our kingdoms."

"Damn them! I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was... indelicately put."

"Ha!" Flavia laughed. "Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we prefer plain speech."

"In that case, could you have a word with your damn border guard?" The prince sighed.

"...Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already. I know the reason for your visit, prince. But regrettably, I can provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse." Flavia admitted.

"What?! Why not?!" Lissa asked.

Flavia let out a long sigh. "I lack the authority."

This confused most people in the room. "Forgive me, but I don't understand. You are the Khan correct?" Chrom asked.

"As I said, I am ONE of the Khans. In Ferox, the Khans of East and West hold a tournament every few years. The victor reigns over both kingdoms. Which means they get the say in these matters." The Khan explained. "The West Khan won the last tournament, so..."

"So we are to receive no aid at all?" The blue haired prince asked.

Torii stepped forward. "Unless we win the next tournament." He pointed out.

"Exactly! The next tournament is nigh and I require champions."

"I would have assumed that foreigners had no part in such traditions?" Chrom questioned.

"Think about it. If the Khans or their friends, family or people fought, there would be blood feuds everywhere. If they use foreigners the Khans don't have to take responsibility." Torii explained in a cold tone.

"Your words are harsh... but you speak true." Flavia admitted.

"I suppose we have no choice. Our people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but the added threat of the Risen as well. If winning this tournament is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel." Chrom stated, a hint of determination in his eyes.

"Ha ha! Oh I like you, Prince Chrom. You need only pick one of your men to fight in the tournament, it is only a one on one duel." The Khan explained. Torii felt his body tense up as an alarm went off in the back of his head, this was different. Though it did make more sense, a team battle could be one sided if planned correctly.

Chrom took off Falchion's scabbard, and subsequently Falchion itself, and held it in front of Torii, who looked at the sword in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

Chrom smiled. "I want you to be the East Khan's champion." Torii's mouth hung open in shock.

"Or you could do it."

"I want you to do it."

"Or Robin could do it."

Chrom remained silent as he pushed Falchion towards his brother.

"Or Frederick..."

Chrom pushed Falchion against Torii's chest, the latter reluctantly held onto the sword.

"You do realise that we don't even know if I can use Falchion, it chooses who it wants to wield it." The brown haired prince sighed.

"I'm sure you'll be able to use it." The blue haired prince assured.

Torii sighed and drew Falchion, it was lighter than he expected. He took a few practice swings, it felt natural. Torii sighed again, he could use Falchion and couldn't get out of being the champion. He sheathed Falchion and fastened the scabbard to his belt, he passed his rapier to Chrom.

"I thought Ylisse only had one prince?" Flavia questioned.

Torii held up his left hand, the back of it showing off his brand. "I'm illegitimate and we only found out recently. We only announced my relation to the royal family shortly before we left." Torii explained.

"I see." Flavia nodded. "Well, never mind that. I'll show you to the arena, the tournament will start in a few hours."

"A few hours?!" The reluctant champion exclaimed.

"Yes, we've been ready to hold the tournament for a while, the only reason we haven't is because I didn't have a champion."

Torii sighed, he'd been doing that more often than he was comfortable with. "Fine... Do we know anything about my opponent?" He asked. He knew who it would be, but some things had changed so he wanted to make sure.

"Apparently, they're some young upstart going by the name 'Marth'. Though, he did beat the West Khans previous champion, so he must be quite gifted with a sword."

Torii turned to face his brother. "Sure you don't wanna take this one, Chrom? You'd easily be able to keep up with Marth." This was his last chance to get out of this.

"No, I trust that you will win this." Chrom smiled, seemingly confident in Torii's ability with a sword.

"Then I fear our people are doomed." The brown haired prince sighed once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, here's the next chapter. It covers the tournament fight, the events immediately following it and the next day. This chapter also gives us some development on certain fronts. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Parallel

To say Torii was worried would be an understatement. The man had walked into the arena with Falchion drawn, his hood up and he had shown off his brand. The princess had been cautious of the man during their first encounter, she would likely be cautious during this fight as well. Torii's presence was changing things, for better or worse was unclear. But one thing was for certain, he was an anomaly.

"Fighters, commence when you're ready!" The supervisor called out.

Neither Lucina nor Torii made the first move, they just stared at each other. Lucina had likely noted the style that Torii used. He held Falchion at waist height, his left arm bent and hovering just below his shoulders, his right leg was behind him and his left knee was bent slightly, it would definitely come across as self taught. Which it, technically, was, Torii had made up this style in the brief amount of time he had to train. So even he didn't know how it would work.

Finally, Lucina made a move. She swung her Falchion down at Torii, the man raised 'his' Falchion in time to block. They entered a deadlock, neither side managing to push back the other. They stared each other down, Lucina's face concealed by her mask and Torii's hidden by his hood. Eventually, Torii jumped back before charging at Lucina immediately after landing, he swung Falchion to the left. Lucina parried the attack and stabbed at Torii, the man sidestepped the attack and went for a diagonal slice. The swordswoman dodged the attack and put some distance between herself and her opponent.

* * *

Lucina had noted the look that Torii had on his face, he looked serious. But there was one concerning detail, his eyes. They were blank, there was no life in them. Lucina had seen those eyes before in the future, they were the eyes of someone who had died on the inside. The eyes of someone who had lost everything. Why did a man who could smile gently with a sword to his neck have those eyes?

Lucina knocked an incoming upwards slash to the side, Torii quickly recovered and swung from the side Falchion had been knocked. Lucina managed to block in time as her opponent began a flurry of attacks, she parried one of the attacks and knocked the man back. Torii stood there and stared at her, Lucina stared back. What was going on in his head?

* * *

Torii exhaled deeply as he opened his eyes, he could already tell from the sound it was raining. He entered the building in front of him, Castle Ylisse. Torii pulled his hood down once he was out of the rain and shoved his beanie in his pocket, he had been the first of the shepherds to return. He began wandering through the halls, he knew where he was headed and wanted to put it off for as long as he could. The man ran a hand through his hair before looking at the weapons he was carrying, on his right hip was an extension on his belt that was carrying two tomes, the first was a Bolganone and the second was a Goetia. On his left hip was a scabbard, in it was Eirika's blade. And then there was the weapon he was holding by the scabbard in his right hand, Falchion.

Robin had killed Chrom and become Grima.

As the next oldest royal, Torii had become Exalt and the leader of the Shepherds, two titles he felt he didn't deserve. Which is why he had returned first, why he was headed where he was headed. Torii finally found the courage and the words and stopped walking in front of the throne room, he opened one of the doors part way and slipped in. He noticed a small bundle in front of the Exalt's throne, it was the elder princess. The bundle shuddered and slowly rose, likely having woken up due to the new presence in the room. Torii watched Lucina rub her eyes before she looked over at him, she smiled and began running over to him. Torii met her halfway and knelt down to receive the impending hug, little Lucina leapt at him when she was close enough. Torii accepted the hug and smiled, despite the fact that his heart felt like it was going crack. The princess retracted from the hug and looked up at her uncle, Torii ruffled her hair as he tried his hardest to hold back his tears.

"Hey there, Butterfly." Torii greeted using the nickname he had come up with for the princess.

"Hello, uncle." Lucina returned the greeting. "Are Daddy and Mommy with you?" Torii flinched at the question, here came the hard part. Explaining death, specifically her fathers, to a six year old.

"No, Mommy is on her way back though." Torii started, his courage and words immediately started disappearing. He really didn't want to do what he was going to do.

"Why isn't Daddy coming back?" The princess frowned, Torii felt a crack start to form in his heart.

"Because... Daddy had to stay behind, we haven't finished our business yet. Some of us are just coming back for a bit, then we're leaving again." He couldn't do it, he couldn't tell his niece that Chrom, her father, had died. As Torii started searching for what to say next, the young princess noticed Falchion in his right hand.

"That's Daddy's sword." She pointed out, Torii tightened his grip on Falchion. He chose his next words with extreme caution.

"Actually, it's your sword now... Your Daddy wanted you to have it, he... decided that he was going to pass it on to you." Lucina stared at Torii with a look of curiosity, he felt the crack in his heart deepen. "Butterfly... No, Lucina." The girl jumped slightly at the use of her name, Torii never used her real name. The new Exalt continued with a serious tone. "With this sword, with Falchion, comes a lot of responsibilities, responsibilities that you are not prepared for. Sadly, the selfish adults of this world are forcing these responsibilities onto you, you will be the next Exalt Lucina." Torii passed the divine sword to the little girl, she had to hug the scabbard just to hold it up. The crack deepened still, he was passing the title of Exalt to Lucina, a child, just because he didn't want to take on the role. 'Selfish adults, huh? Yeah, that explains me perfectly, a selfish dastard passing the burden of the world onto a child. I'm not just selfish, I'm despicable.'

Lucina looked her uncle in the eyes, a confused look spread across her face. "I don't understand, but if Daddy wanted to give me his sword... then okay!" She exclaimed as a smile took to her face. Torii felt two things in that moment, his heart shatter and tears rolling down his cheeks. He had effectively condemned the little girl in front of him, and he would never forgive himself for it. Torii pulled up his hood before Lucina noticed he was crying, he took his beanie out of his pocket and handed it to the girl.

"Hold onto this for me, okay?" The self-despised man asked, Lucina nodded as she put his beanie on. The wine red contrasted against her cobalt blue hair. Torii stood up and began to leave, he turned to look at Lucina once he reached the doors. "Can you tell your Mommy something for me Lucina?" he asked. The girl nodded, listening intently. "When your Mommy gets back, give her this message: I'm sorry, but I'm going to go join Chrom." Torii watched Lucina nod her head to say that she had memorised the message, he smiled at her and left. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed after closing the doors, he rested his head against the doors before turning and heading for the maple grove. Torii climbed through the hole in the wall and ran through the capital, he just kept running and running and running.

* * *

Lucina had managed to get her and Torii's Falchions into another deadlock. She kept looking at his eyes, still trying to figure out why they looked so lifeless. Then Torii blinked once and then twice, the life returned to his eyes. He gave Lucina a sad smile, she readied herself for whatever he was about to do. But she wasn't ready for what he said.

"I'm so sorry... Butterfly."

Lucina froze upon hearing those words, Torii noticed and took advantage of the situation. He used his right leg to trip Lucina and pointed Falchion at her neck, the crowd roared with excitement.

"Do you yield?" The man asked, mouthing a 'sorry' afterwards.

Lucina nodded. "I yield." The crowd cheered wildly as Torii held his hand out to help Lucina up, she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. They shook hands and left from the respective sides of the arena they had entered from.

* * *

Lucina had finished the preparations to head to her next destination, she wanted to leave quickly in case of any unforeseen events.

"Lu-Marth!" Lucina heard Torii shout, the masked swordswoman turned around.

"What do you want?"

Torii caught his breath before responding. "Was I in your future?" he asked bluntly, Lucina tensed at the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't play that game, you know exactly what I mean. So, yes or no, was I in your future?"

Lucina sighed before responding. "Yes." She noticed that Torii began to cry.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." The brown haired prince apologised between sobs.

The man's sudden apology confused Lucina. "What for?"

Torii pointed at the future version of Falchion. "For giving you that responsibility at such a young age." Lucina was taken aback by that answer.

"How did you know?"

Torii cleared the tears from his eyes before giving his answer. "During our fight, I 'remembered' the night I gave you Falchion. I can't believe the future me gave that burden to you." The young man paused for a few seconds before letting out an amused sigh, he looked Lucina in the eyes. "I should probably explain how much I know to you... Well, to keep it simple, I've seen the future. Two actually, the one you're from and the one we're currently going through. I won't tell you how this one ends up though, that could change the result somehow." Torii explained. "Though, this raises one particular question..."

"And what would that be?" Lucina asked.

Torii took a moment to think about his answer. "You don't need to worry about that... it's a... personal question." There was a silence between the two of them. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing, don't want anyone to think something bad has happened to me." Torii gave Lucina a small wave and headed back the way he came.

* * *

Torii found it surprising, he had every intention of going back to the arena where the Shepherds probably still were, but instead he went to the stables. He walked up to a familiar looking Pegasus and extended his hand. The Pegasus looked Torii's hand for a few seconds before eventually nuzzling the hand.

"Torii?" A familiar voice gasped, Torii turned to see Sumia holding an apple that was probably for her Pegasus.

"Uh, hey Sumia..."

"What are you doing here?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I just walked here... Where are the others?"

"Celebrating with Khan Flavia." Sumia walked up to her Pegasus and Torii backed away, Sumia held out the apple and the Pegasus began eating it. "I'm surprised she responded so well to you, pegasi don't usually react well to men."

"Yeah, Chrom proved that when we found this one." Torii joked.

"Yes, he did, didn't he?" Sumia laughed, the Pegasus finished eating the apple. "Well then, shall we go celebrate with everyone else?" The Pegasus rider asked with a smile.

"Yeah, let's go." Torii nodded as the two left the stables.

Torii and Sumia walked to the mess hall in silence, until Torii decided he didn't like silence.

"So, you're in love with Chrom." He stated, Torii held back the urge to laugh at how red Sumia went.

"H-how did you... know?" She asked meekly.

Torii let out a small laugh. "It's fairly obvious, especially to someone who's been in a similar situation."

"What do you mean?"

"There was someone I was... in love with for a while, I never got the courage to confess to her and eventually... she ended up out of reach. Though I suppose it was hopeless from the start, I already knew that she loved someone else. That's the thing about love, someone always ends up hurt." Torii sighed before speaking again. "But, sometimes the hurt can lead you to someone else..." He let out a dry laugh, then he shook his head and smiled at Sumia. "I'm sure it will work out with you and Chrom, I'm cheering for you. I just hope my brother will stop being as dense as a wall."

"Thank you." Sumia smiled, the rest of the walk was filled with idle conversation.

'I'm surprised, she hasn't trip-' Torii's thought was interrupted as he watched Sumia fall face first onto the floor. 'Never mind.' He mentally sighed. He helped Sumia up and they finally reached the mess hall that was being used for the celebration. Upon entering the hall, Torii ducked to avoid a flying Vaike. He then looked in the direction the axe wielder had flown from, he wasn't surprised to see Flavia laughing heartily at what had happened.

"And that's what happens if you think you can best a Khan!" The now ruling Khan continued laughing.

"What? Your champion almost gets knocked out by a flying idiot?" Torii joked as he walked over to the Khan.

Flavia was still laughing... and a bit red, Torii assumed she was drunk. "Ha! There's my champion." The Khan pulled her champion into a headlock. "Where have you been? This celebration's for you as much as it is for me you know?"

"I'm not exactly the type of guy that likes parties." Torii tried to get out of the headlock, though he stopped when the headlock tightened.

"Well too bad, you have to enjoy this one. As ruling Khan that's an order."

"I'm from Ylisse, you have no rule over me." The prince reasoned, the headlock got tighter and Torii found that it was getting hard to breathe.

"Nonsense, you're my champion. That means that when you're in my land I do have rule over you." The drunken Khan explained, ignoring Torii tapping out. Luckily for Torii, Stahl came to his rescue.

"Uhm, Khan Flavia? If you keep Torii in that headlock any longer, he won't be alive enough to be your champion."

The Khan looked down at her champion and laughed. "What do you mean? He's fine! Right?"

"I'm... sorry everyone, but I think I see... the light... Naga? Is that you?" Torii's eyes slowly closed, Flavia released him and he slumped to the floor. He slowly got up while gasping for air. "I... I think I was legally dead... for five seconds." Everyone watching started laughing. "Thanks for the save Stahl."

"Don't mention it." The cavalier smiled as he handed Torii a tankard full of ale, Torii took a sip and shivered.

"Yet another taste I need to get used to." He mumbled.

"What? Never had ale before?" Stahl asked.

"I've rarely had alcohol in general, there weren't too many occasions that called for it in the past." Torii explained.

Stahl smiled. "Then enjoy having it tonight, I don't think Khan Flavia will let you go without having any."

"I don't think she'll let any of us go until she's emptied Ferox's alcohol supply." Torii sighed.

"You... have a point." Stahl agreed, both men took a sip of their drinks and watched Flavia arm wrestle Sully. Flavia won.

"Well, I'm going to go socialise." Torii walked away from the scene as Sully demanded a rematch against the Khan.

It didn't take long for Torii to get caught up in some kind of trouble, his companions were the Shepherds after all. Torii was currently playing peacemaker in an argument between a sober Virion and a drunken Vaike, though it had gone on long enough that Torii was drinking his fifth tankard of ale and about to go get his sixth.

"Surprisingly, I don't seem to be a lightweight." The secretary commented to himself as he filled his tankard, he went back to the arguing duo and sat back down on the other side of the table. Eventually, Vaike passed out. "Poor man, he used his small brain for so long that it shut down."

"I'm grateful that it did, I can go back to having some semblance of peace for a while." Virion sighed.

"I'll toast to that." Torii smiled as he raised his tankard before drinking from it again. Both men enjoyed the small break they got from the chaotic nature of the Shepherds, which had escalated since most of them were drunk. Torii finished his drink and went to get his seventh, he regretted that choice when a drunk Robin walked over to him.

"Hi, Torii~" The drunken tactician greeted in a flirty tone.

'Please don't be a flirty drunk.' Torii mentally whined. "Hi, Robin."

"Do you know what I want?" Robin asked as she traced her finger down Torii's chest, eliciting a blush from the young man.

"No, and I don't think I want to."

Robin ignored him and continued. "I want to see you... with that shirt off."

"No you don't, you're drunk and you don't know what you're doing." Torii found out immediately that you don't tell a drunken Robin 'no' since she threw a small tantrum before pushing him to the ground, forcing his hoodie off and then forcing his shirt off. Torii was genuinely scared of what was going to happen next, especially since the rest of the Shepherds and Flavia were in the room. The blushing secretary tried to push away the drunken tactician, but she seemed to be intent on straddling him until she had finished looking at his bare, average, no signs of muscle chest. Torii's fear deepened as Robin took her coat off revealing her sleeveless undershirt that was held up with thin straps, one of which had slipped off her shoulder.

"Hhhhmmmmm... You pass!" Robin cheered as she rested her head on Torii's chest. Torii was going to ask her what she meant, but the tactician let out a light snore.

"When she's not getting on my nerves or mentally scarring me... she's actually kinda cute." Torii muttered under his breath.

He slowly rolled Robin off of him and sat her at a table. He then put his shirt back on and tied his hoodie around his waist, he picked up Robin's coat and draped it over her like a blanket. Then he noticed the hall was quiet, too quiet since almost everyone was drunk. Torii looked around the room, everyone was staring at him and smiling. He felt his left eye twitch, he wasn't going to get to live this down. Torii went back to the keg and filled up a new tankard, he gulped down drinks seven through twelve and sat down to slowly drink number thirteen. Torii could tell he was tipsy at this point since he had started to gently sway side to side, this would be his last drink and for the night and he was going to savour it. The secretary looked around the hall again, everyone had gone back to enjoying their conversations. Torii felt a smile form on his face. How long had it been since being around an active group of people made him feel happy? He couldn't remember. Torii looked down at the half finished tankard of ale.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked as he sat next to Torii, surprisingly he wasn't drunk.

"I'm just fine Chrom, mentally scarred after what happened with Robin, but otherwise just fine." Torii responded, he gulped down the rest of his ale. He unbuckled Falchion's sheathe and handed the sword back to its rightful owner. "I believe this is yours."

"Thanks." Chrom thanked as he handed Torii's rapier back, Torii nodded as they both set the sheathes of their weapons on their belts. "I knew I was right to have faith in you."

"Huh?"

"The tournament fight. I knew I was right to pick you to champion Khan Flavia."

Torii looked away. "Right... About that fight, I don't remember most of it. I remember entering the arena, and then the next thing I remember is being partway through the fight and ending it." He avoided bringing up the memory, that was something he would figure out on his own.

Chrom laughed and patted Torii on the shoulder. "You probably just got so focused on the fight that that you didn't register most of it.

'Not how the brain works, that is not how the brain works.' Torii mentally groaned. "Yeah, I probably did."

"Well, I'll let you get back to lamenting alone." Chrom joked as he walked off.

Torii let out a long sigh, life was going to be confusing it seemed. And dangerous if the sense of impending doom was anything to go by. It seems Drunk Robin had woken up... and was right behind Torii, this was going to go well.

"Torii~" Robin whined. Never in his life did Torii think that his name would sound so wrong to him, the young man started thinking of a list of profanity that would make Naga blush. "Why did you leave me alone?" The tactician asked in a childlike manner, it seemed she had gone from flirty to childish. Torii made a note to keep any and all forms of alcohol away from the woman in the future.

"Because you fell asleep, unconscious people don't make good conversation partners." Torii joked in a dry tone.

"But you should have watched over me." The tactician complained as she hugged the secretary prince from behind, he'd be enjoying the physical contact if she wasn't drunk.

"And why should I have?"

"Because your mine." Drunk Robin seemed all too happy to say that.

"I don't think you can claim someone as yours unless you're married to them." Torii mentally kicked himself once he realised he had added fuel to the fire.

"Then let's get married!" Robin exclaimed.

"Please say that again when you're not drunk." Torii really wished he had a phone or camera to record this conversation. Sadly, Torii hadn't realised that Robin had dragged by the collar to the door, he didn't like where this, or likely they, were headed. "Robin? Where are we going?"

"Our room!" Robin exclaimed excitedly, Torii gave up on trying to be reasonable and just let the tactician drag him along.

"I feel morally wrong for only being saddened by the fact that you're drunk while doing this." Torii confessed. He remained silent as Robin dragged him to the room she had been loaned, he remained silent as she pulled his shirt and hoodie off and pushed him onto the bed. He resisted the urge to stop her as she took her coat off, this was basically the same pattern as before which meant...

"Good night." Robin yawned as she fell asleep on Torii's chest again.

Torii restarted his chain of profanity, it was the only thing stopping him from doing anything he would regret until he fell asleep.

* * *

Robin groaned as she woke up, the first thing she felt was a pounding headache. The second thing she felt was what she was laying on, it definitely wasn't a bed. Robin opened her eyes to see that she was lying on top of Torii, without his shirt on.

'Oh gods, what happened last night?' Robin thought as the panic, and blush, set in. She panicked further when Torii began to stir, he opened his eyes and sighed.

"So, how's your hangover?" Torii asked softly, Robin let out a small grunt. "Bad, huh? Well, having something to eat and drink should help a bit. Do you want me to go get you something or will you be coming along too?"

"I'll go with you."

"Alright." Torii smiled gently as he slowly moved off of the bed, he put his shirt and hoodie back on and waited by the door.

'He hasn't said anything about last night. I know I didn't do anything but... he's being unnervingly calm.' Robin put her coat on and followed Torii out of the room.

"So, what did you mean last night when you said I passed?" The secretary asked. Robin felt the blush from earlier return to her face, she took in a deep breath and answered.

"I meant that I think you have a nice chest." The tactician noticed the deep red blush on the prince's face.

"You think that my chest, with its lack of muscle, looks nice?" He questioned.

Robin nodded. "Muscle isn't everything. Your chest is soft and great for sleeping on or next to." She stated matter of factly. Robin heard a small whine from Torii and watched as he pulled his hood up, he was embarrassed. "And you're not bad in the looks department, you've got a decent personality and you seem to be quite smart." Robin monitored Torii's reaction to the praise, Torii pulled his hood down and looked Robin in the eyes.

"Yeah well, the same could be said about you. I mean, you're pretty, you're incredibly smart, you've got a great personality, you can easily make friends with anyone and... and..." Robin didn't hear the last part since Torii mumbled it.

"What was that at the end?" The tactician asked.

"Nothing... it was... nothing. Oh, hey we're at the mess hall." Torii rushed off after that declaration.

* * *

After breakfast, it had been decided that the Shepherds would spend the day resting in Ferox since too many Shepherds had hangovers. Torii found himself wandering around the capital of Regna Ferox, he looked in any store that caught his interest. The prince was currently looking at a pair of knitting needles and some wool, he was quite good at domestic activities and he needed something to do when he took breaks from or finished his secretary work. He bought the needles and a few balls of wool in varying colours, he left the store and headed back to his room at Castle Ferox. Torii set the paper bag his purchases were in on his bed and sat at his desk, he looked through some papers and sighed. The secretary uncapped his inkwell and dipped his quill in the ink, he signed his name on designated lines and drafted solutions to problems that merchants or stores were having. Anything that regarded patrols went on a pile that he would give to Robin, she was better at sorting that stuff out. Torii scratched his forehead and sighed, there were a few papers that concerned him.

"Opening the Council to all nobles instead of those deemed suitable, claims over land or other Dukedoms, the power to declare war against houses that don't agree with their own. These are just from nobles trying to further their own agendas, these must have sent these to me 'cause they think I'd just sign them since I'm new at this. Too bad for them, I don't have the power to sign these. Only the Exalt does, I'll have to give these to Emmeryn once we get back." Torii looked out the window and noticed the sun beginning to set. He got up from his desk and took the small stack of documents he left alone to Robin, on the way back he grabbed a bread roll from the mess hall.

Once he got back to his room, Torii lit a candle and sat on his bed. He took the knitting needles and a ball of black wool out of the paper bag and began knitting. After everything that had happened recently he needed to do something that felt familiar to him, knitting was therapeutic for him. Torii ended up so engrossed in his knitting that he didn't notice Lissa enter his room.

"I didn't know you could knit." Lissa said as she sat next to Torii, the man set his needles down and turned to look at his sister.

"About a week ago you didn't know me at all." The prince pointed out in a joking manner.

"True, we should talk more. Oh, you could join me and Maribelle for tea sometime." The princess suggested.

Torii let out a small laugh. "Well me and Maribelle would have to actually meet first, but from what I've heard I'm pretty sure she would yell at me just because of my clothes."

Lissa laughed at the statement. "Yeah, she probably would."

"So, why did you come here?" Torii asked.

"What? A sister can't visit her older brother?" Lissa asked in response, Torii raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay. There's something I want your help with."

"And that would be?"

"I want to get closer to Lon'qu... you know who I'm talking about right?"

Torii nodded. "Yeah, I had a brief talk with him this morning. Why do you want to get closer to him?" The prince noted the small blush that appeared on his sister's face.

"Well... I... uh..." Before Lissa could continue Torii raised his hand to stop her.

"I think I get it." Torii smiled, he thought for a moment and an idea came to mind. The prince went over to his desk and wrote on a piece of paper, he folded it up and placed the paper in an envelope which he stamped. "Alright, I'll give this to Lon'qu tomorrow and you'll get to spend a lot of time with him." Torii adopted a devious smile and let out an equally devious laugh.

"What did you write?" Lissa asked, concerned by her brothers behaviour.

"Orders. As of tomorrow, Lon'qu will be protecting you from 'potential assassins'." Torii explained as he sat back down on his bed, he was pulled into a hug as soon as he did.

"Thank you." Lissa thanked before letting go and leaving, Torii let out a long amused sigh.

"This is my life now..." He shook his head lightly and went back to his knitting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. Sorry that this chapter took so long to put up, I got stuck with one part I was writing so after a while I decided to change it and suddenly this chapter was easier to write. Anyway, there will a couple of developments in this chapter and one of them will make the next chapter more painful for Torii, so you can probably guess what's going to happen next chapter.**

 **And now... Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Who I Am

The Shepherds had been marching back to Ylisse for the past few days, on the way they saved a village and recruited Donnel. Torii was currently sitting in one of wagons that made up the convoy; he was hugging his knees as he thought.

'How did I arrive in this world? Why did I arrive in this world? How did my father end up being the previous Exalt of Ylisse? Why does Falchion deem me worthy of wielding it? What was that memory during my fight with Lucina? How was I in her future?' Torii caught himself running his tongue across his teeth, something stood out to him. 'Why do my canines feel sharper? Oh god, just what the hell is going on!' The brunette stepped to the back of the wagon and hopped out; he shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and continued walking. It was useless trying to figure out the answers to questions that he didn't understand. For some reason that thought caused a pain in his chest and a nagging feeling in the back of his head, because he needed more to be concerned about.

"Torii? Are you okay?" Chrom asked.

"I'm fine." Torii replied.

"Then why are you crying?" Chrom questioned. Torii touched his cheek, wet, he hastily wiped his eyes.

"I didn't realize I was. Like I said, I'm fine." Torii repeated.

"Alright, I won't pry. But remember, you're my brother, I'll always be here to listen to your worries." Chrom assured, Torii shrank a bit at the statement.

"I'll... keep that in mind. How much further to Ylisstol?" The brown haired prince asked, wanting to change the topic.

"Not too much further, we'll be back before sundown." The blue haired prince answered as he headed back to the front of the march.

"Again with the unspecific answer, you could tell me how many hours for once." Torii mumbled. 'I suppose I should be glad to actually get an answer, unlike with some questions.' He kept to himself for the rest of the march.

* * *

"...Then Ylisse can expect support from Regna Ferox? Thank you, Chrom. I knew sending you was the right choice." Emmeryn thanked.

"You should thank Torii, he's the reason we could get the reinforcements in the first place." Chrom said, drawing attention to the other prince.

"I see, thank you Torii." Emmeryn thanked again, Torii shifted in his spot.

"I didn't really do anyt-" Torii was cut off by Phila rushing into the room.

"Your Grace! M-milord's! Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!"

"Phila! Please, slow down. What's happened?" Emmeryn asked.

"Plegian soldiers were sighted at our southwest border! They attacked a village in the dukedom of Themis and abducted the Duke's daughter." Phila explained.

"B-but that would be Maribelle! Chrom, we have to do something!" Lissa demanded, obviously concerned for her friends safety.

Sadly, there's more: King Gangrel of Plegia claims that Lady Maribelle invaded his country. He demands we pay for this 'insult'." Phila added.

"And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?" Chrom questioned.

"Peace, Chrom. We must think about this rationally." Emmeryn attempted to calm her brother.

"We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it! He has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every given opportunity! He won't stop until he drags the continent to hell with him!" The aggravated prince reminded.

Phila nodded in agreement. "I must agree the prince, Your Grace. We must demonstrate to Plegia that their actions will have consequences."

Torii spoke up. "So what? You would start a crusade against Plegia? Just like the previous Exalt did?" The room turned cold at the mention of the previous Exalt.

"That is not what I meant." Phila stated.

"Oh, really? Cause it sounded like that's what you meant! I mean, of course! What better way to stop a countries current course of actions than by mimicking the reason they decided on that course of action in the first place!" Torii began to go hysterical. "We may as well just march to the southwest border, declare war and watch history repeat itself! Let's not even bother with trying for peace! Especially since SOME DAMNED IDIOTS think that violence is the easy answer! Well... have I got news for you... THE EASY ANSWER ISN'T ALWAYS THE RIGHT ONE! Sometimes... the harder answer... gives a better... result..." Torii managed to finish his rant before collapsing, his breathing was heavy and his face was red. Lissa ran over to him and checked him over with her staff.

"He's exhausted both physically and mentally and he's ill, he has absolutely no stamina left. Everything that's happened recently must have caught up with him, he'll be out for a week or two before he can march or fight again" The cleric diagnosed.

"Then we'll have to go to the border without him." Chrom stated.

"You wish to accompany me, Chrom?" Emmeryn asked.

"Of course, someone has to save you from your good intentions." The prince nodded.

"And I want to be there for you and Maribelle." Lissa stated.

"As you wish. Thank you all. Your strength shall be my courage."

* * *

"Is that everything then? Is everyone ready?" Chrom asked shortly after preparations for the march were finished. After everyone had signalled they were ready Ricken approached.

"I'm all packed Captain! When do we leave?" The boy asked, Chrom was taken aback by the question.

"Ricken? How..? Never mind, go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission." Chrom ordered.

"Captain! You know my skill with magic! You know I can take care of myself!" Ricken argued.

"I'd feel safer with your magic here. Protecting the Capital, all right? Well then, we're off. Be good."

"Be good? Gods, I'm not a child..." Ricken began to turn around, but he noticed a note on the ground.

* * *

Torii had been running since he left the castle, he knew where he was headed. He was heading towards the same destination as the Fell Dragon, Mount Prism. Upon arrival Torii had to hold back the anger he felt, the shrine had been destroyed. Grima had destroyed it, and likely killed...

"Oh gods..." Torii gasped at his realisation, he ran up to the steps of the shrine. That was when he was met with a familiar face.

"Ah, hello Torii. I'm afraid you are too late, I've already killed ****." Grima informed the man, the last word coming out as white noise. "So, *** ** ****, are you prepared to die?"

Torii looked Grima straight in the eyes. "Yes, I am. But first, I have a favour to ask." Grima lifted an eyebrow at the statement.

"And why should I do any favours for you?" The Fell Dragon asked.

Torii smiled at the figure in front of him. "Grima... shut up, I'm talking to Robin." The Fell Dragon let out a bellowing laugh.

"You're talking to Robin? Have you gone mad? That man is dead!"

"No he isn't, he's standing right in front of me. You've just taken over his body is all. So come on Robin, stop being lazy and fight back." The should be Exalt ordered. "Or have you given in to your _destiny_?" He asked, stressing the last word. At the mention of 'destiny' Grima took a step back, it looked like he was having trouble controlling his body.

"Torii..? Why..?" A tired voice asked.

"Like I said, and I know you heard, I have a favour to ask."

"What... is it..?" Robin asked. Torii's answer was nothing but white noise, but whatever he had said had clearly shocked Robin. "But if I did that... you would... die."

"I know... and I'm prepared." Torii smiled gently, he was asking his best friend to do something that would result in his death and it was something he had deliberated on all the way here.

"I won't kill my friend." Robin stated bluntly.

"What if I wasn't your friend?" Torii asked. "What if you hated me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I gave Falchion to Lucina, she is to be the next Exalt. A young girl barely six years old is the next ruler of the Halidom." Torii saw the shock in Robin's eyes, that shock became hatred, which in turn turned into sadness.

"Damn you, this is the sort of plan I would come up with." Robin laughed sadly.

"And yet it's one that only I can enact. Me, the most despicable person alive." Torii joined in the laugh with the same amount of sadness. "So, have you reconsidered?" Torii's question was answered when Robin began to gather magic energy in his hand. "Thank you." Torii whispered as the spell was launched at him, upon impact his skull felt like it was caving in.

"I'm assuming you have a plan past this?" Robin asked, his response was a nod.

"I'm sorry *****, you're going to be burdened with a lot of information. And you will likely hate most of it, but hey, it will stop you from making my mistakes. Oh, before I forget... trust in your friends, they will be there for you when you need it. Don't seclude yourself; because none of this is your fault... it's mine. Don't hate yourself, hate me... I deserve it. *****... remember these words... 'I am not what the world wants me to be; I am who I want me to be. And that who is decided by my decisions.' Because as a wise tactician once said 'We are not pawns of some scripted fate', we are more, much more... you are more... much, much more... so yeah, *****... no... ****, don't think you have to play some predetermined role... the events may already be somewhat predetermined, but you can be whoever you want to be... just don't be me. Do whatever you can to prevent this in your own way... but if you do end up in the same situation as ******, you will have to become * ***, you will go from ***** to ****. Just **** * **** and just **** ***** has. Though because of what I'm doing your **** will probably be a little different than what you're expecting, but you can still save the future regardless. And that's about it... just, three more things. Please save your **** and also... tell ***** I'm sorry, you haven't met yet... but you'll know when you do. *** ** **** ******** ********, after all. And lastly, sorry for the amount of holes there'll be in this memory... I am dying though, so you understand. Well that's my message for you, enjoy the rest of the memories... now let's end my final one." Torii smiled as he drew Eirika's blade, he stabbed it through his chest.

"I see... so that's your plan... just in time too... I can't hold him back... any longer..." Robin's body jerked as Grima regained control.

"Damn you! Damn you both!" The Fell Dragon roared. "No matter, you won't be able to kill me." The god scoffed.

"No... I won't... but... I can... injure you..." Torii fell to his knees and everything turned white.

* * *

As soon as he woke up, Torii shot up. He gasped for air. He didn't do anything until his breathing steadied. He noticed he was sweating, was it because of the memory? It probably wasn't since it didn't happen during his fight with Lucina. Torii looked around; he was in the room he had been given at the castle. He didn't remember going to bed, then again he was remembering memories that belonged to another him which was a bigger concern. As Torii got up he noticed he was only wearing his underwear, which was weird to him as he usually slept in his clothes. He grabbed a nearby towel and wiped himself down; he found his clothes on the vanity that was in his room. Torii got dressed and was finishing lacing up his high-tops when he heard the door open; he looked up to see a maid, who looked to be around his age, walking in. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. As soon as the maid saw that Torii was awake she hurriedly bowed.

"It is good to see you are well milord."

"Well? Was I sick?" Torii asked.

The maid nodded. "Yes, milord. You were ill and exhausted; you collapsed whilst speaking with the Exalt." Torii thought back to when Chrom, Lissa and himself had told Emmeryn that they would have Ferox's support, he remembered Phila running in and... He grimaced when he remembered his outburst.

"I-I see... How long have I been resting?"

"It has been roughly one week, milord."

Torii shot up onto his feet. "Then the Shepherds have already begun their march?" he asked.

"Yes, milord. They will likely return within a few more days. Prince Chrom insisted that should you awaken before their return, the castle staff is not to allow you to leave the Capital. Should you wish to go into the town, you will need an escort milord." The maid informed him.

'Of course.' Torii mentally sighed. "Alright then, if I feel like going into town I'll ask you to escort me."

"I do not deserve such an honour, milord."

"Says who?" The prince asked with a shrug. "Though if you are to escort me, it would be for best if I knew your name."

"Juliet, milord. My name is Juliet, I was assigned as your personal maid." Juliet introduced herself.

"Juliet... that's a lovely name." Torii commented.

"I do not deserve such a compliment, milord."

"Again, says who? Also, please stop the 'milord' stuff, I'd rather you just call me Torii."

"But you are the second prince, milord. It would not be proper for me to refer to you by name." Juliet argued.

Torii let out a sigh. "Very well then. On my authority as the second prince of Ylisse, I command you to call me Torii." He didn't want to play this card, but being called 'milord' made his skin crawl.

Juliet bowed. "As you command, mil- Torii." She corrected herself.

"Thank you." Torii thanked with a smile.

"If that is all Torii, I will take my leave." Juliet bowed and began to leave.

"Didn't you come here for something?"

"I entered to check on your condition, if you are well then my services are no longer needed. Unless you have something to ask of me."

"Oh, no. I was just curious."

"Then I will come to call you for dinner when it is ready." The maid told the prince as she left. Torii waited a few seconds before allowing himself to fall back onto his bed, he let out a long sigh.

"World, please I beg of you, stop putting me in situations I find uncomfortable. I'm not a protagonist." The young man got up and sat down at the vanity, he began to study his features. "Nothing looks any different from what I remember..." He opened his mouth and touched his canines, they didn't feel abnormally sharp. "I was probably just paranoid... this is all a bit too much." The secretary rubbed his eyes with his left hand, the Brand of the Exalt reflecting in the mirror.

"Why?" He asked as if expecting the brand to answer.

Torii went back to his bed and lied down. He steered his thoughts to the memory he saw while he was asleep. "If that was the last one, the most recent, why was it the second one I saw? What could have triggered the first one I saw?" Torii began to think about what would have brought forth the memory with little Lucina. "Lucina... That's it." Torii began laughing. "I was fighting Lucina, I was thinking about her. That's what triggered the memory where I... condemned her." He stopped laughing and sighed. "I have to make sure her future doesn't happen." He let his thoughts go back to the details of the last memory.

Robin was male, they had been best friends, and Torii had Robin... do something that sent his memories back to another Torii. Torii had taken his own life and both Robin and Grima knew what he was up to when he did, so he didn't die but at the same time he did.

"Nice to know that future me is Schr _ö_ dinger's cat." Torii groaned. There was something he was ignorant of and that fact annoyed him since future him seemed to explain it in the memory, but it was one of the parts that had a hole. There was also the 'little different than what you're expecting' part, Torii could only assume that he had meant his 'time' would be different to what he's expecting. "Well he was right, some things have been different. But why do I get the feeling he meant something else?" Torii couldn't shake off the feeling that the lack of Risen at the bridge wouldn't be the only big change. He started to ponder what else would change, hopefully not too much. Torii groaned again, thinking about all this was giving him a headache. "If only I could fill in the holes, it might actually make sense then." He muttered.

A few minutes passed before young man began chuckling at a certain realisation. "So Robin has no memories and I have too many... the hell."

After spending some time knitting, Juliet returned to take Torii to the dining hall. Being the only one to actually eat in the room made the second prince feel uncomfortable. On his way back to his room, Torii borrowed some books from the library. He was currently reading The Legend of the Hero-King, a history book detailing Marth's exploits. He put the book down a little while after nightfall and retired for the night.

The next day, Torii decided to walk around the Capital. Juliet was escorting, which apparently meant following behind him like a stalker. He told her she could walk next to him, but she was opposed to the idea. Torii could feel the occasional pair of eyes looking at him, it made sense since a member of the royal family was aimlessly wandering around. He was actually surprised that no one had rushed over to talk to him, the people of Ylisse apparently understood the importance of personal space. That didn't stop a child from running into his leg, pushing Torii back slightly and causing the child to fall to the ground. Torii immediately knelt down to check on the child; she had medium length sandy blonde hair and green eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, the child looked up at him and nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Here, let me help you up." Torii held his hand out for the child, the young girl took his hand and he gently pulled her up. "Are you by yourself?" The girl nodded.

"I got separated from Mommy, so I've been trying to find her." She explained. "Have you seen her?"

"Sorry, I haven't. But I can help you look for her, what does she look like?" Torii asked, though he wasn't expecting a helpful answer.

"Umm... She has long brown hair and pretty green eyes and... and she's really pretty." The child answered, her answer was more helpful than Torii had expected. Though it didn't help narrow down who they were looking for, it was a big city after all.

"I see... And where was the last place you saw her?"

"Near the school."

"The school?" Torii looked over at Juliet with a confused look.

"I believe she may be referring to the orphanage, every Sunday they have a priest from the church teach the children that live there. The Exalt visited once and was impressed by how well taught the children were, she asked if it would be okay to open the classes to those who can't afford tutors and eventually a part of the orphanage became a school that runs from Monday to Friday." The maid explained.

"Got it, we'll head there first. Can you lead the way Juliet?" The prince asked.

"As you wish." Was the maid's response as she took the lead. She led Torii and the girl, who was holding onto Torii's hand, through the streets, eventually they reached a building with an attachment on the side. There was a worried looking woman fitting the description the girl gave pacing outside, the girl let go of Torii's hand and ran up to the woman.

"Mommy!" The girl yelled as she hugged the woman, the woman returned the hug with a relieved smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you're okay Eris, I was so worried when you ran off." The woman noticed Torii and Juliet. "Oh. Where are my manners? Thank you for finding my daughter."

"That's okay, we're just glad you two could be reunited." Torii smiled, Juliet nodded to show she shared the sentiment.

"Still, thank you... Prince Torii."

"Ah... so you know who I am."

"I believe the entire Halidom knows who you are by now, sire." Torii visibly shuddered at the last word.

"Please, no formalities. They make me feel awkward." Torii laughed awkwardly as he rubbed his arms.

"If that's what you want." The woman chuckled. Torii felt something press on his leg, he looked down to see Eris hugging him.

"Thank you." The girl thanked, she let go of Torii's leg and stood beside her mother. The mother bowed and the two entered the orphanage. Torii turned around and started walking, Juliet walked beside him.

"That was very kind of you Torii." The maid pointed out.

The prince let out a long amused sigh. "Yeah, well... I just chose to do what the other royals would have done."

"And you did very well." An all too familiar voice complimented, Torii turned around with an awkward smile on his face.

"Thank you... Emmeryn."

"Your Grace." Juliet curtsied.

"I assume we're at war." Torii got to the heart of the matter.

Emmeryn adopted a sad look. "Sadly, we are... Perhaps we should speak about this further at the castle?"

"Alright."

* * *

After returning to the castle, Emmeryn recounted the events that occurred in the past week. It all had happened like Torii thought it would. He usually loved the rare occurrence of being right, this was the first time he had hated it. The second prince made his way to the barracks and proceeded to wait for the Shepherds to return, Juliet had decided to wait with him. Torii smiled and waved when he noticed the Shepherds arriving.

"Welcome back guys, nice to see everyone's alive."

Chrom was the first to respond. "That may be so, but we're at war now."

"Yeah, I heard." Torii nodded with his eyes closed, he smiled and opened his eyes. "We'd better win then." This managed to get a few smiles from the Shepherds.

"We will." Robin responded confidently. "And we won't lose anyone." She added, Torii tensed up for a second.

"Uh, yeah... definitely..." He responded weakly. Robin was about to question his reaction, but a certain noble had made her way over to the three.

"And who might you be?" The pretentious noble asked. Torii smiled while his eye twitched. Five words and he was already annoyed with her, he could just feel her judging him.

"Torii Jekyll, enchanting to make your acquaintance Lady Maribelle." The young man introduced with some courtesy, ignoring the burning desire to mock Maribelle. "I have been employed in the Shepherds for roughly a month now, in case you wondering."

Maribelle seemed to relax slightly, at least Torii hoped she did. "I see... Well as you know, I am Maribelle, the daughter of Duke of Themis." The noble introduced herself. Torii could feel the noble scanning him up and down. "Though if I may ask... Where did you get those clothes? Even if you are a commoner you are also a Shepherd, you should at least look somewhat presentable."

Torii stood there with a blank smile on his face before looking over at Lissa. "What did I tell you?" He asked with an amused look.

Lissa let out a small chuckle before answering. "To be fair, you said she would **yell** at you about yourclothes."

"True." Torii chuckled, not noticing an annoyed Maribelle patting her parasol against her hand as if she was about to hit him.

"And just what else have you been saying about me?" The angry noble asked. Torii gulped as the fear set in.

"Now, now Maribelle." Chrom began defusing the situation. "Before you do something you might regret, it's worth mentioning that Torii is my brother." At this, Torii began nodding as he raised his left hand to show off the brand.

"I see. I apologise for my behaviour milord, if you'll excuse me." Maribelle apologised before leaving. Torii let out a long relieved sigh.

"Never have I appreciated the value of life as much as I do right now." The second prince mumbled to himself, he looked around to see that most of the Shepherds were gone by this point.

"Milord, I would like to make a request." Juliet stated as she addressed Chrom.

"Of course, go ahead."

"I would ask that you include me in the Shepherds."

"May I ask why?"

"I wish to be of more assistance to prince Torii and to Ylisse as a whole. The reason I wish to be of more assistance to Ylisse is because the peace the people enjoy should be protected. As for the reason I wish to be of more assistance to prince Torii it is because, despite my initial beliefs, he is a kind man who should not leave this world prematurely." The maid explained.

Torii turned away out of embarrassment and started mumbling to himself.

Chrom nodded in agreement with what Juliet said. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you milord." Juliet bowed.

After that, Chrom and Lissa went to speak with Emmeryn while Robin dragged Torii away to work on some strategies, Juliet following not too far behind them.

* * *

Whilst wandering around the castle, Torii managed to find his way outside.

"I'm about to save you..." A familiar voice began speaking, Torii recognised the voice immediately.

'It's tonight? Dammit!'

"...From him." 'Marth' drew their version of Falchion and cut down an assassin that leapt from a tree.

Torii noticed the bushes rustling. 'Not gonna risk her getting hurt.' The prince pulled out his tome and aimed. "Thunder!" The bolt of lightning collided with the assassin that had just emerged from the shrubbery. Torii put his tome away and dusted off his hands. "You're welcome." He stated as he stepped towards the group.

"Torii? What are you doing out here?" Chrom asked, surprised at his brothers arrival.

"Saving you three apparently." Torii joked as he walked towards 'Marth'. "And for saving your life twice, I think I'll claim a reward." The prince smiled. "Yoink!" He exclaimed as he took off 'Marth's' mask, her hair falling to its full length as he did so. Torii smiled as he put the mask in his pocket and positioned himself behind Chrom and Robin.

"You're... A woman!" The first prince practically yelled.

"And quite the actress too." Both Torii and 'Marth' stated.

Robin looked at Torii curiously. "Did you know about this?"

"Yes." The young man answered bluntly. "Let's just say that, like Marth, I've seen the future."

Before Chrom or Robin could question Torii, an explosion sounded from inside the castle. The group of four ran towards the source of the sound, they found the Shepherds fighting off a group of assassins near Emmeryn's room.

"Robin, think up a strategy and give everyone their orders." Torii commanded. After getting over the initial confusion of Torii taking command, Robin nodded and ran off. "Chrom, find an orange haired thief named Gaius and give him these." Torii ordered as he handed a small pouch to his brother. 'Glad I prepared for this in advance.'

"What are these?" Chrom asked.

Torii smiled. "Sweets. Now go, me and Marth will stand guard in front of Emmeryn's room." Chrom nodded and joined the fray as Torii and Marth took their place in front of the double doors that led to Emmeryn's room.

"I didn't expect you to take charge there." Lucina stated.

Torii chuckled. "I didn't either, to be perfectly honest I wasn't planning to tell them what to do." The young man admitted. Then he realised something. "Do you think we should have told them about Panne?" He asked.

"I'm sure they will realise she's an ally." Lucina reassured.

"I hope so." Torii sighed.

Some time passed and eventually Torii and Lucina had to start dealing with assassins that slipped passed the Shepherds. Two rather strong assassins managed to get the royal pair into a deadlock with them. Torii and Lucina were standing with their backs to each other. Torii and Lucina looked at each other and nodded, they kicked their respective opponents back and ran past each other to take down the others opponent. Both royals thrust their weapons through their new opponents, Torii using one hand for his rapier while Lucina used two hands for Falchion. Before Torii could praise Lucina for their teamwork he watched in horror as his niece was sent flying by an elfire spell. The young man turned to find the source, but found himself getting blasted with another elfire spell. He was sent crashing through the doors to Emmeryn's room and skidded across the floor, landing near the Exalt.

"Torii!" Emmeryn gasped.

The young man stumbled to his feet as he panted and faced the new attacker, a chill going down his spine as he did so. Torii found himself facing Validar. The prince scanned the immediate area for his rapier and spotted it behind future king of Plegia, he pulled his thunder tome out of his hoodie pocket before unzipping the hoodie and throwing it behind him.

'Damn it. This'll be tough, he definitely outclass me in magic power and he's using a more powerful spell. Hopefully I can stall him long enough for some of the others to arrive.' Torii thought as he opened his tome and extended his arm, Validar did the same.

"Thunder/Elfire." The two launched their spells, Torii's thunder spell got enveloped by the elfire spell that continued on a direct course for him, the young man braced himself as the flames blasted him back a few feet. Torii fell to his knees and watched as his thunder tome turned to nothing more than a pile of ashes.

The young man smiled bitterly. "So this how I die huh?" He asked.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Validar responded, actually addressing Torii for the first time.

"What do you mean?" The prince questioned cautiously; he noticed Chrom, Robin, Lissa and Sumia heading towards him.

The Sorcerer smiled wickedly. "I can send you back to your world." It was those words that seemingly froze everyone in place. "All you have to do is join me for a short while."

Torii stayed perfectly still as he weighed his options. Die or go home, he couldn't decide which was the better option. One meant he would be gone forever and the other meant going back to his normal life, but betraying the Shepherds. Torii couldn't entirely believe it himself, but he was leaning towards going back to his world. That is, until Robin spoke up.

"Torii! If you're worried about us knowing you're from another world then stop. We don't care where you're from, you're our friend." The tactician called out.

"Robin's right. Your origins don't matter to us. Remember Torii, you're my brother. I could never hate you." Chrom said his piece.

"Chrom's right Torii, you're family. And we all care about you." Lissa agreed with her eldest brother.

"Torii you're a dear friend, I'm sure the others would agree." Sumia called out.

Torii continued to stay still as he registered what his friends and family said. His choice became clear. The second prince forced himself to stand, despite how much his body resisted.

"Sorry, Validar. I won't be accepting your offer..." Torii began as he stood straight.

'That's right, stand.' A feminine voice resounded inside the prince's head, it sounded regal.

Torii let a confident smile take to his face as a surge of power ran through his body. "'Cause you see, I'm already in 'my' world..." The prince continued.

'Don't let any foe stand in your way.' The feminine voice stated. The rest of the Shepherds were gathering near the room at this point.

Torii felt the new rush of power begin to gather in his arms as they began to glow. "...I am Torii Jekyll, second prince of Ylisse. Brother to Exalt Emmeryn, prince Chrom and princess Lissa, as well as being Chrom's secretary."

'Now... RELEASE MY POWER!' The regal voice roared.

The light on Torii's arms shattered to reveal writing and diagrams similar to the ones in tomes. "Now... TASTE MY POWER!" The young man shouted.

"Elfire!" Validar growled as the flames shot forth from his hand.

"Arcwind!" Torii yelled excitedly. The flames disappeared and few blades of wind cut through the sorcerer.

"A little lesson in science, fire needs oxygen to burn." Torii quipped. "And another lesson I'll let you in on, Mr. Dark magic sorcerer, is that light trumps dark." The prince smiled as he prepared his next spell.

"Seraphim!" Torii yelled as a ball of light shot out from his hand and headed for Validar.

"Light magic!? But that was lost to the ages!" The sorcerer screamed as the light enveloped him. By the time the light disappeared there was nothing left of the man.

'See you in two years.' Torii thought as the black marks on his arms faded away, though the sensation of the power they gave him didn't. "I guess they'll reappear next time I fight or use magic." The brunette mumbled.

'That they will.' The feminine voice confirmed.

'Who-' Torii began to ask a question but was cut off by Emmeryn.

"Torii, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. A bit tired, but fine otherwise." Torii nodded. "What about you Emm? Are you okay?" He asked, using his sister's nickname.

"I am fine thanks to you." The Exalt smiled.

The second prince let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Torii!" Lissa yelled. "Come over here so I can heal you." The princess demanded.

"I'm gonna go before Lissa changes heal to hurt." Torii said as he walked away, passing Chrom, Robin and Phila before reaching Lissa.

The cleric got to work on healing her brother's injuries. "Okay. All done."

"Anything I should know about?" Torii asked.

"You have a few injuries that my staff can't heal, but as long as you're careful they should heal fairly quickly." Lissa explained.

"Got it." Torii smiled as he let out a yawn. "Well, I'm gonna get some rest. Won't exactly be useful if I'm falling asleep on my feet." The prince proceeded to walk off. Though instead of heading back to his room he went to the maple and grove and picked up a pack that he had hid there, he passed through the hole in the wall and waited.

It didn't take too long for Lucina to come through the hole in the wall, she didn't seem too surprised by Torii waiting for her.

"Here, this is for you." Torii stated bluntly as he held the pack in front of Lucina. "There are some blankets, food and other things you'll need out there."

Lucina took the pack and slung it over her shoulder. "Thank you uncle." She thanked. Torii shuddered at the last word. "Sorry, should I call Torii?"

Torii opened his mouth to reply but closed it and smiled serenely. "I think I can live with it." He finally replied. "Now go on. You've got places to be right?"

"Yes, I do." Lucina nodded as she left, Torii watched her leave and nodded to himself a couple of times.

The brown haired prince rubbed his arms to keep warm as a gust of wind blew by. "Better get inside, it's too cold to be out here without my hoodie."

* * *

After picking up his hoodie, Torii went back to his room and lied down on his bed.

"Alright, it's just us now." Torii sighed. "Who are you?"

'I do not know.' The feminine voice replied.

"So you know that the power from earlier is yours, but you don't know who you are? Great..." Torii moaned.

'You try remembering everything about yourself at once when you have just woken up from a long slumber, fool.' The feminine voice chastised.

"Alright, alright... Sorry. I'm just a bit tired of not having answers." The young man remained silent for a while before smiling to himself. "Though maybe I don't need all the answers."

'Are you saying you are going to stop worrying about everything?' The unnamed voice asked.

"Yeah. I mean... I still want answers but... I suppose I don't need them right away."

'It seems a fool can learn.'

"That's all you're going to call me isn't it?"

'Yes, you fool.'

"Whatever Hyde." Torii sighed.

The feminine voice seemed confused by the use of a name. 'Hyde? Is that how you are going to address me?'

"Until you remember you're actual name? Yeah." Torii let out a yawn after answering. "Good night Hyde."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait.**

 **So, this was originally going to be the Emmeryn chapter, but I decided to put that and the escape from Plegia in the same chapter. Also, I've started to use a bit of swearing. It won't be often, but there will be some.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: He Stumbles

Torii kept his eyes on the man, the Hierarch, in front of him. The young man would have to wait for his chance; it shouldn't be too much longer before he can expose the Hierarch.

'I don't understand why you would wait when you can deal with the problem now, fool.' Hyde spoke up.

Torii let out a small chuckle. 'Because it would be suspicious.'

'They already know you're from the future fool, you could just tell them.'

'If my reason for accusing someone is just the fact that I'm from the future then my accusations become less credible than if I had evidence, and I shouldn't overuse the 'I'm from the future' thing. Otherwise they won't believe me when I need them to.' Torii explained.

'It seems a fool can think things through.' Hyde joked.

Torii sighed before deciding to change the subject. 'What can you tell me about that power from last night?'

Hyde cleared its non-existent throat. 'That power is known as the Dragons Blessing-' Torii cut Hyde off.

'Dragons Blessing?! As in the dragon gods, like Naga?' The Prince asked.

'Yes, now be quiet fool.' Hyde snapped. 'Dragons Blessing gives you knowledge of all spells and allows you to use them, it also allows you to perform feats that only dragons or Manaketes could.'

'And here comes the 'but''

'But the energy consumption for the spells is increased and using spells of a higher level than you are capable of will be detrimental to your health, and the dragon abilities will only manifest if you possess a dragonstone.' Hyde explained.

'Dragon abilities... am I like Corrin then? That would be cool and... terrifying.' Torii thought to himself. 'Why do I have these abilities? What makes me so special?'

'The dragon blood running through your veins.' Hyde stated in response to Torii's questions. The answer made the Prince stop walking as he processed the information.

'Dragon blood... but both my parents were human.'

'Apparently not.'

Torii took a second to think. 'Just who are you Hyde?'

'I wish I knew.' Was the voices response.

"Torii! Are you okay?!" Chrom asked. Torii snapped out of his thoughts and jogged up to his brother.

"I'm fine Chrom, just got lost in my thoughts for a bit." Torii answered.

"And here I thought I would have to carry you." Chrom joked with a chuckle.

"You can carry me!" Both Lissa and Robin yelled. The brothers laughed and continued with the march.

It wasn't too much longer before they reached a location similar to the map where the fight in chapter seven happened, Torii placed his hand on his rapiers handle. He knew what he was waiting for, he just had to be patient for a little while longer.

The shepherds and Emmeryn's guards, Phila's Pegasus Knights, stopped to take a break, they had been marching non-stop since they left the capital. Torii threw his hoodie and beanie into the convoy and found a shaded area to rest in, he sat down and leaned against the mountain behind him. It wasn't long before he heard someone approach him, he turned his head to see Panne looking down at him.

"Hello Panne, do you need me for something?"

"What are your thoughts on the Taguel, manspawn?" Panne asked bluntly.

"Well I'll be perfectly honest, I know very little about the Taguel other than the fact that humans almost drove them to extinction and that you are last of them. And while I know it means nothing from me, I am sorry for what happened. But to answer your question, I see no reason why the Taguel shouldn't be treated as equals." Torii responded.

Panne nodded before speaking. "I see, you are similar to your sister." And with that, Panne walked off.

Torii was about to go back to enjoying the shade, but Ricken walked up to him with a look that said he wanted to talk.

"Hi, Torii. I know we haven't talked much, but I had a question about magic."

"Then ask Miriel, she's an expert on magic." The brunette felt guilty about how harsh that sounded.

"I would, but she always explains things in a way I can't understand."

Torii sighed. "All right, what's your question?" He asked as he crossed his legs, Ricken sat down next to him and opened the Elwind tome he was carrying.

"How did you write all of this on your arms?" Ricken asked as he pointed at different sentences and diagrams.

"I didn't." Torii answered. "I just felt some kind of power build up in my arms and then... the writing and diagrams just appeared." He added. "Sorry, I know that's not the answer you wanted."

"No, it's okay." Ricken smiled sadly.

Then Torii had an idea. "But, you know. Just 'cause we don't know how something works, doesn't mean we can't try to get it to work."

"What do you mean?" Ricken questioned.

"I mean, we could try and find a way to get magic to work by writing out the formulas on a person's arms." The Prince explained.

"You'd really help me with that? Aren't you busy?"

"I get more free time than you think." Torii smiled.

"Thank you." Ricken thanked as he picked the tome up and stood up.

"Anything for a friend."

After some resting in the shade, Torii walked around the camp aimlessly. He kept an eye on the Hierarch whenever the old man was nearby. The Prince eventually found himself next to a sleeping Robin, she seemed to be having a nice dream if the smile on her face was any sign. Torii leaned in close and whispered into her ear.

"Risen riding wolves."

And all throughout the camp, the next sounds heard were a fearful scream, a slap and pained screamed mixed with laughter.

"Why would you do that?!" Robin yelled at Torii, who was rolling about on the ground whilst laughing.

"Be-becau-cause... it was f-funny." Torii managed responded before he broke out into more laughter.

"No it wasn't!" Robin argued.

"Y-yes it was." Torii responded as he stopped laughing and caught his breath, his smile barely fit on his face.

"I hate you." Robin sighed.

"You love me." Torii countered. "If it makes you feel better, I'm sorry... And your slap really hurt." He apologised, missing the small blush on Robins face. "I'll leave you alone now."

Torii wandered around carelessly for a bit longer, until the Hierarch passed by him and he went on full alert. He tailed the Hierarch until it was time to resume the march. They marched for five minutes, then Frederick said what Torii was waiting to hear.

"Is something troubling you Hierarch?" The great knight asked. "You seem to be keeping an eye on the peaks."

Torii rushed forwards, drew his rapier and held the blade to the Hierarchs neck.

"W-wha-" The Hierarch stammered before Torii cut him off.

"How many are there?" The second Prince asked.

"W-what do you mean?"

Torii brought his blade closer to the Hierarchs neck. "I'll rephrase. How many Plegians are waiting to ambush us?" He asked as he placed the flat of his blade on the old man's neck, right above the throat.

"I-I don't know exactly. T-there should mostly be wyvern riders and- Ack!" The Hierarch was cut off as an axe was thrown into his head. Torii quickly backed away, but he did end up with some blood splashing on his face. Torii looked forward to see Vasto on his wyvern.

"I don't know how you sniffed us out, but it doesn't matter. You'll be dead before long." The wyvern rider claimed.

"Phila, take Emmeryn to the back of the column, we'll take care of these dastards." Chrom commanded. "Robin, we need a strategy."

"Everyone! Stick close to someone else at all times, work together to take down anyone who gets close to you. I know this isn't the best strategy, but we don't have much time. Be careful." Robin ordered hastily.

Everyone rushed forwards while making sure to keep close to at least one other person. Torii stuck close to Donnel and Maribelle.

A pair of wyvern riders headed straight for the trio, one aimed for Maribelle while the other went for Donnel. Torii dashed towards Maribelle and blocked and incoming axe swing. The Prince caught his rapier under the axes blade and performed a disarming technique, he then proceeded to blast the rider with an elthunder bolt. Before he could have even a moments respite he heard a clanging sound, Torii turned to see that Donnel had been disarmed and was about to meet the blade of an axe. Torii sent off an elwind followed quickly by an elthunder, then he dashed in and stabbed through the wyvern. The wyvern let out a pained howl and fell to the ground, Torii quickly finished off the rider and took a quick breather.

"Thank you yer majesty." Donnel thanked.

"Just call me Torii, honorific's make my skin crawl." The Prince sighed. He kept his eyes on the sky, he knew who would be arriving soon. Sure enough, Torii soon saw a Pegasus coming up from where the shepherds had marched, he ran back to meet her.

"No, there are Plegians here too?!" Cordelia panted as her Pegasus landed.

"Sadly, yes. The Hierarch sold us out." Torii quickly explained.

"Who are you?"

"Torii. I recently joined the Shepherds." He hastily introduced himself. "Let me guess, enemy reinforcements are approaching?"

"Yes, but how did you-"

"That doesn't matter right now. Go and inform Chrom, I'll hold them off as best I can." Torii ordered.

"But-" Cordelia began to protest.

"Please. We'll have a better chance with more people." Torii pleaded as he walked past her to get ready to deal with the reinforcements, he took in a deep breath when he heard the pegasus's wings flap. Though he was shocked at what he heard next.

"Then we'll fight them together." The Pegasus rider stated as she readied her lance.

Torii ran the last word of the statement through his head a few times, it sounded foreign to him.

"When was the last time that word was directed at me?" He mumbled with a smile before readjusting his stance.

The wyvern rider reinforcements came into view. Torii had expected more than what appeared in the game, but apparently he had underestimated just how many there would be. He looked at the markings on his arms. He could use any magic, something like Mjolnir could wipe them out easily. Then Hyde's words ran through his head.

'Using spells of a higher level than you are capable of will be detrimental to your health.'

Was it worth the risk? He didn't know how detrimental it would be. Surely it wouldn't kill him, but what if he went comatose? An axe just barely missing him snapped him back to reality. Now wasn't the time to get lost in thought and definitely wasn't the time to worry. Torii decided not to take the risk as he used his rapier to swat away another axe. He ran towards the rider that kept throwing axes at him and dodged beneath an axe swipe, Torii thrust his rapier upwards and it went through the rider's throat. Torii quickly pulled the rapier out and dodged the rider's final attack; the rider fell off the wyvern and laid still. Torii turned and saw Cordelia pulling her lance out from one of the riders. They had taken down two riders out of two dozen. The odds weren't favourable. Torii dodged backwards to avoid a set of wyvern claws and sidestepped to dodge an axe swing. He hit the wyvern with an Elwind spell and stabbed the rider in the chest.

'This is impossible with just two people.' The Prince thought.

'If you could get your allies attention then this might become easier.' Hyde pointed out.

'True, but with so much going on I doubt they'll be able to tell my spell's a distress beacon.' Torii reminded.

'Then try making a lot of noise.' Hyde argued.

'There's a battle going on! How am I going to make more noise than there already is?!' Torii snapped. 'It's not like I have any fireworks.' Then Torii had an idea. He didn't have any fireworks, but what if he could improvise one.

"Cordelia, cover me!" Torii yelled as he began thinking his idea through. He would need light, sound and a way to get it in the air. He had nothing he could use to do any of those things.

"Wait a second..." Torii mumbled. He did have a way to create light and sound and get it in the air; he had fire, thunder and wind magic. But how could he get it to work? He would have to use three spells at once. It would probably take a lot out of him, then again, what was exhaustion compared to imminent death?

Torii began with the Thunder spell, he shaped it into a ball and kept it floating above his left hand. He jammed his rapier into the ground so he could use his right hand for the next part. Torii summoned a ball of fire and willed it to envelop the ball of thunder without destroying it, he found it strenuous to control two spells at the same time.

"And now... for the... third..." Torii panted out as he aimed for the sky. "Wind!" He yelled as the makeshift firework was propelled into the air. "This better... work." Torii said as he balled his hand into a fist as if he was crushing something. The fire exploded outwards along with the thunder spell which luckily produced enough noise to grab everyone's attention. As an added bonus, the wyverns freaked out from the noise. Sadly, so did the pegasi.

Luckily, the pegasus riders were able to calm down their mounts quickly. Apparently, wyverns were incredibly sensitive to loud noises since they kept thrashing about. Some even began rolling about, crushing their riders in the process. This gave the Shepherds the upper hand as they began to quickly dispatch the remaining Plegian forces.

As the battle started to come to a close, Torii took a quick breather.

"Die!" Someone screamed.

Torii turned around in time to backstep away from an axe swing, it seemed one of the Plegians had been smart enough to dismount their wyvern. Torii kept blocking the man's attacks, but he was getting pushed back. The man managed to knock the rapier out of Torii's hand. Torii followed the rapier with his eyes and watched it fall into the ravine, he hadn't realised he had been pushed this far back.

"We may have lost, but at least I get to kill one Ylissean today." The man grinned evilly as he raised his axe. Torii looked down into the ravine; he wouldn't survive if he jumped. The Prince looked between the ravine and the Plegian, then his spiteful side kicked in.

"I won't give you the satisfaction." Torii smiled as he stepped backwards. He let his body fall as his weight dragged him down. He had considered using wind spells to launch himself back up, but he didn't have the energy left to use spells that consecutively.

"Twenty-one... Thought I'd live a bit longer than that." Torii joked as he closed his eyes and awaited his impact with the ground.

Suddenly, he felt a something yank him upwards. Torii opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the sky getting closer, he looked ahead and saw someone familiar.

"Phila?" The prince questioned. "What..."

"Her Grace was worried about the turnout of the battle and sent me ahead from where we were hiding. As soon as I arrived I saw you fall so I rushed to catch you, Milord." Phila explained.

"Thank you." Torii thanked as he wrapped his arms around Phila's waist so he wouldn't fall. "Thank you." He repeated as he tightened his grip.

Phila directed her Pegasus to land, Torii let go of her and they both dismounted the Pegasus. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Torii collapsed to his knees. His entire body was shaking, and he knew why. It was all the fear that had built up over the past month, it had caught up with him. The Prince tried to calm himself down, but the shaking refused to cease. As soon as he heard footsteps approaching him he forced himself to his feet, ignoring his body's cries to rest.

'What are you doing, you fool!? Don't push yourself so far.' Hyde chastised.

'Hyde, I'm a Prince. I can't let something like fear stop me from getting back up.' Torii responded, gasping down air as soon as he stood up straight.

'But you are not solely a Prince!' Hyde screamed. 'You are still human, you have your limits.' She reminded her host, Torii stayed silent as he let her words sink in. He smiled and nodded his head.

'Awww, you really do care.' The young man joked with a grin adorning his face.

'Fool.' Hyde stated before going silent.

"Torii!" Lissa yelled as ran up to her older brother, she hugged him with enough force to make him stagger backwards a few steps.

"Hey now, easy there Lissa." Torii cautioned, he wasn't in a state where he could take being pushed about.

"Don't 'easy there' me!" Lissa shouted at the older royal. "You almost died! Do you know how worried we all were when we saw you fall?" She asked. Torii couldn't answer that question. He didn't know how they had felt when he let himself fall, he had only been thinking about himself.

"Don't be too hard on him, Lissa. He didn't have many options." Chrom pointed out as he approached his brother and sister. "Though I can't say I'm happy with you almost killing yourself." The first prince addressed his brother, the disapproval in his voice as clear as glass.

"I agree, though I am glad you are safe Torii." Emmeryn joined in the conversation as she approached her siblings.

"Look, I get it, I made a stupid decision." Torii admitted. "But I'm still alive, okay?"

"That you are, and we could not be more grateful. But you must remember the value your life has to others." The Exalt chastised her younger brother.

"Alright..." Torii resigned with a sigh, he broke away from the hold Lissa still had on him and started to walk away. "I'm going to check on the others, let me know when we've decided on our next move." He stated as Cordelia ran past him.

Torii passed by most of the other Shepherds, he would check on them later. For now there was one person he was looking for, Juliet. Torii found the maid checking the convoy's inventory.

"Juliet." Torii called out to get her attention, the maid turned around and bowed.

"Milord. Is there anything you need my assistance with?" She asked. Torii rubbed the back of his neck, he felt guilty about what he was about to say.

"Well... kind of... You see, I plan on returning to Ylisse with Emm." Torii started, he was trying to work out what to say as he went along.

"Ah, do you wish for me pack anything before we leave?" Juliet asked.

"Ah... well... um... no." The Prince hastily replied. Upon seeing his maid's confused look, Torii quickly continued his explanation. "I want you to continue on with Chrom and the Shepherds."

"I see." Juliet paused, she looked like she was deep in thought.

"Very well, milord. I will continue to travel with the Shepherds." She eventually responded, her face as emotionless as usual. Torii assumed she had excellent control over her emotions, but even with that justification, he still found himself occasionally getting thrown off by her attitude.

"Thank you, I promise I'll explain why later." The brown haired Prince thanked, the feeling of guilt refusing to leave his body.

"You do not have to explain anything, milord. I trust you." Juliet assured.

"Thank you." Torii smiled, the guilty feeling continuing to grow. "Well, I'm going to go check on the others, be sure to rest at some point." The Prince grabbed his hoodie and beanie and threw them on before making his way to where most of the Shepherds had congregated.

Torii looked around at the people running about, so many of them seemed busy right now, and after a tiring fight nonetheless. He remembered that these were still only a handful of the people that would prevent Grima from destroying the world, the young man sighed. They still had a long road ahead. The Ylisse-Plegia war was close to ending, then they had a two year break, after that was the campaign against Valm, then they would stop Grima.

Yeah, a long road.

"You alright?" A familiar voice asked. Torii jumped forward out of shock, he whipped his body around to see Gaius.

"Gaius? You almost gave me a heart attack." Torii sighed, he had been too engrossed in his thoughts and hadn't realised the thief had walked up behind him.

"Really now, Twitch? Well with you just standing there, I thought something might have been wrong." Gaius explained.

"Really? Well I was just thinking about..." Torii started before he realised something. "Wait. Twitch? Is that you're nickname for me?" He questioned.

"Well considering the jump me asking a simple question gave you... yes." The orange haired thief responded with a smirk.

"Ugh, fine. I've been called worse." The brown haired Prince relented, he wasn't going argue over something he couldn't change. Unfortunately for him, the end of his sentence had caught the thief's attention.

"Oh really now? Care to give a few examples?" Gaius asked.

"No." Torii immediately replied, a cold tone taking to his voice. He walked off before Gaius could continue to ask about his previous nicknames.

Torii wandered about for a while before stumbling across Sully, who was tending to her horse. Torii remembered one thing about this horse, it would kill him if he ever tried something even remotely perverse. The horse looked over at Torii and he could have sworn it was glaring at him. He chalked it up him just being paranoid, but part of him continued to doubt that.

"Oh! Hey there, Torii." Sully apparently noticed the young man while he was being intimidated by her horse. "Why are you having a stare down with my horse?" She questioned after noticing that Torii and her horse were looking directly at each other.

"Because he wanted one." Torii made an excuse. He, technically, wasn't lying, the horse stared at him first.

"I see..." Sully trailed off.

"I sound like a loon, don't I?" The Prince asked with a defeated sigh.

"Yes." The cavalier answered bluntly. Torii nodded a few times before turning around.

"I'm going to go now." He stated as he walked off.

Torii decided that it was probably about time to return to where the rest of the royals were, as he got closer he overheard the end of the conversation.

"I love you, Chrom. My family is my everything. As for the peace I seek..." Emmeryn trailed off towards the end.

"This is a terrible plan." Chrom pointed out.

"Which is why I'm going too." Torii butted into the conversation.

"No, Torii, you will continue to travel with the Shepherds." The Exalt argued.

"And leave you to your foolishness?" The second Prince asked incredulously. "Pardon my rudeness Emm, but going off with only the Pegasus Knights is a fool's errand."

"And you believe that one man will make a difference?" Emmeryn questioned, not backing down from her side of the argument.

"Not just 'one man', a foreseer." Torii reminded.

The argument came to a halt at Torii's words, the royals and Phila realising what he meant.

"This has something to do with the future?" Chrom asked for clarification.

"Yes, and I believe it is something that can be prevented without causing any drastic changes." The brunette answered, determination clear in his voice.

Everyone looked over to Emmeryn, curious as to what her response would be.

"Very well." The Exalt resigned. "We will leave at once." She ordered as she began to leave

Torii smiled as he followed his sister.

* * *

"Your Grace, the border is in sight!" Phila called out over the onslaught of rain.

Torii was glad it was just a regular downpour, if it had been a thunderstorm... Well, it was a long way to the ground. The prince scanned the ground below them, keeping an eye out for any Plegian forces. Surprisingly, he hadn't spotted any yet. Suffice to say, he was keeping his guard up.

Although he apparently wasn't doing a good enough job since a blast of dark magic flew past Phila's Pegasus, Torii focused on the direction of the attack. He gulped upon seeing a familiar Dark Flier.

Aversa.

"Phila, dive!" Torii commanded.

Thankfully, the leader of the Pegasus Knights didn't argue and made her Pegasus fly towards the ground, the other Pegasus knights following suit.

Torii looked back at the Dark Flier, she was following them. The brunette began thinking of ways to deal with her. He could easily blast her out of the sky and kill her, but the spell he would have to use would take a lot of energy. Torii kept thinking, he could try and fight her head on. Though Aversa had the aerial advantage she was still riding a Pegasus, an Elthunder could clip its wings. Although that would be a dangerous plan while riding a Pegasus and with other Pegasi in the way. The Prince looked towards the ground, the drop was safer than earlier and a correctly timed Elwind would stop him from breaking anything important.

"I must be insane." Torii mumbled as he let go of Phila's waist and let his body fall backwards.

"Prince Torii?" Phila asked as she glanced back just in time to see the Prince fall of the Pegasus. "Prince Torii!" She yelled.

The young man rolled his body around so that he could see the quickly approaching ground. This freefall was either going to end well, or with Torii splattered on the ground.

"Elwind!" Torii shouted as he stretched out his arm, the wind spell shot out from his hand and slowed his descent before he hit the ground. Though he still landed face first in the mud. "Right, need to angle my body next time."

The Prince rose to his feet and looked for Aversa, he could just about make out the darker spot in the sky amongst the dark clouds.

"Elthunder!" The brunette yelled, the bolt of electricity shot from his hand. It soared towards the black Pegasus.

And missed by a significant margin.

"Crap." The Prince deadpanned as he saw what was likely a ruin spell heading for him. Even if he tried to avoid it, he knew how big the blast radius would be. Torii stood there and took the spell head on. It was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

* * *

Shuffling, there was a lot of shuffling about happening nearby.

Torii struggled to open one eye to peek at what was going on. Through his blurred vision, he could make out a green blob. It seemed to constantly move erratically, stopping whenever it appeared to run out of energy.

The Prince rolled onto his stomach and leisurely rose into a sitting position, he rubbed his eyes and blinked rapidly. His vision slowly cleared and he was greeted by the sight of cobblestone, he glanced to his left and spotted a set of iron bars and a door.

He was in a cell.

"Hey! Are you awake now?" A childish voice asked.

Torii looked in the direction the blob had been earlier, he cracked a small smile upon realising who it was.

"Yeah." He answered simply, his voice coming out softer than usual.

"Great, now I have someone who will actually talk to me." The Manakete beamed. Torii wondered how she could look so happy when they were both locked up in a cell, especially since she was chained to the wall.

"Well, I suppose we have more than enough time." Torii joked. Then he remembered what was going to happen to his cellmate, he grimaced and cast his gaze to the floor. The young man was broken from his stupor by another familiar voice.

"Oi! you awake now, yes?"

Torii looked over at the cell door, there stood a mountain of a man. An idea formed in Torii's head instantly.

"Gregor, I need you to do me a favour." The Prince told the man as he stumbled over to the cell door.

"How you know Gregor's name?" Gregor questioned.

"'Cause I know everything." Torii hurriedly stated. "Anyway, I need you to get Nowi out of here. Try and find a group called the 'Shepherds', they can help." He explained, a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Why should Gregor believe little man?" The mercenary asked.

"Because if you don't get her out of here, she's going to be sacrificed as an offering to Grima." The foreseer answered truthfully. "And if you still refuse to believe me, then do it because I'll pay you." He begged, a desperate edge in his tone.

"How much you pay Gregor?" The burly man inquired, likely intrigued by the prospect of earning more money.

"I could give you a treasury." The only response to that exaggeration, was a fit of laughter.

"Little man is funny." Gregor stated between laughs before walking off.

Torii slumped onto his knees, aimlessly staring at the ground. Then he slammed his fist into the cobblestone.

"Shit..." He muttered. If Nowi and Gregor didn't meet up with the Shepherds then that would be detrimental in the long run, and a life lost for a horrendous reason. The young man slammed his fist down into the cobblestone with an ever increasing intensity. The cobble cracking slightly before he stopped. Torii looked at the back of his hand, he had managed to tear the skin off and was now bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Nowi called out in concern, likely worried by her cellmate's prior behaviour. "And why are you concerned with getting me out of here?" The Manakete inquired, tilting her head to the side.

Torii looked over to her, but quickly cast his gaze back to the floor. "Because the Grimleal plan on sacrificing you to Grima, they believe the life force of one so closely related to dragons will hasten their Gods resurrection." He explained, biting his lip as his anger flared again. 'They'll probably sacrifice me too if they see this mark... then again, Gangrel might want to execute me to set an example. That would give some immunity... until I lose my head.' The brunette winced and instinctively rubbed the back of his neck. 'Though maybe... Yeah, that could work. Let's just pray that Gangrel's head is so far up his arse that he can be tricked.'

* * *

The rest of the day passed as Torii and Nowi conversed and got to know each other. The next few days passed the same way with Torii trying to convince Gregor to take Nowi to the Shepherds, to no avail.

Then one day.

Torii was pacing about the cell, thinking up another way to try and convince Gregor to save Nowi. The young man was broken from his musings when the cell door opened and the very man he had been thinking of walked in. Gregor approached the Manakete that was chained to the wall and produced a key from his pocket. He put the key in the first lock and unlocked it, doing the same with the second one. Nowi immediately rubbed her wrists now that they were free. Then she stood up, seemingly understanding the current situation as she followed Gregor out of the cell.

"Is crazy man coming too?" The mountain of a man asked the stunned Torii.

The Prince shook his head. Both to snap himself out of his confusion, and to answer the question. "No, I'll stay here. I have a plan." He assured the man.

Gregor nodded as he closed and locked the cell door, escorting Nowi out of the dungeon afterward.

"Now, I wonder... how long until I get into trouble?" Torii smiled devilishly as he sat down and leant against the stone wall.

* * *

"Where is the Manakete?" Aversa demanded, glaring furiously at an innocent looking Torii.

"Why, whatever do you mean? I've been alone in this cell since I was captured." The brown eyed man responded in mock innocence. This only furthered the heat behind the Dark Flier's gaze, but then she did something that sent a chill down the young man's spine.

She smiled.

"Take him to the torture room." She ordered.

* * *

"Gaahh!" Torii screamed in pain as the whip struck his bare skin yet again, his head falling to stare at the ground. Then he chuckled. "You'll have to do better than that." He screamed when the whip struck him yet again, his scream once again turning into laughter. "Come on! Once more! With feeling this time!" The brunette roared hysterically at Aversa.

"You're more resilient than you look. Most men break by this point." The white haired witch praised. "Though that means that breaking you will feel so much sweeter." She purred as she held Torii's head up by his chin, the man giving her a defiant smirk. She pushed him back against the rack he was chained to, the chains rattling as his back collided with the wood.

"Ma'am, King Gangrel requires your presence in the throne room." A guard informed the Dark Flier as she admired the lashes that know adorned her victim's body.

"Very well, I suppose a break is order anyway." Aversa turned to leave the room, only just catching Torii's last words as she exited into the corridor.

"You can't break what's already broken."

* * *

 **And so ends another chapter. I wonder how things will progress from here :)**


End file.
